


We're Just Friends

by lookingglassalice6



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingglassalice6/pseuds/lookingglassalice6
Summary: Alysa’s best friend from childhood has evolved into best friends with benefits. A surprise pregnancy derails this arrangement.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re drunk.” I stumbled over my shoes as I opened the apartment door.

“You’re drunk.” Chris mumbled and fell face down on the couch.

“I think we have reached a point where drinking games are not fun anymore.” I swayed and fell into a sitting position on his legs.

“I don’t care, no one takes my beer pong trophy.” Chris’ face was still in the couch.

“I think there was more than beer in those last ones, someone cheated.” I got up and wandered in the direction of the kitchen, shedding my clothes as I went. I was down to my tank top and underwear when Chris came up behind me. He turned me around and pressed me to the fridge, running a finger down my face. I tried to focus on why this was a bad idea. Whenever we were both single and spent time together, we ended up fuck buddies. My relationship had been the most recent, 3 months ago. Between our careers and him spending most of his time in Boston, this was the first time we had gotten together.

“Don’t do this Chris. Don’t kiss me, because I will kiss you back and we are too old for this.” As I was saying this I looped my fingers through the belt loops on his pants. He smirked.

“I won’t kiss you then, but I’m almost certain you’re going to kiss me.” He hovered his lips over mine. I breathed in, he smelled so good. I missed him and I gave in. I moved my lips up to touch his and pulled him closer by the belt loops. I put my hands on his hips and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. His hands played with my hair.

“I missed you. I love you, you know.” He mumbled against my lips.

“You always love me when you’re drunk or horny.” I mumbled back. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. I broke away and let go of him as I moved behind him and hopped up on the counter. He started to turn and I locked my legs around his waist, pulling him back to me. I hugged him to me and kissed the back of his neck. He made a low rumble in his throat and tilted his head forward. His hands grabbed my butt and slid me closer. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. He leaned back, resting his head on my shoulder, and looked at me. My hands traced the planes of his chest.

“It’s almost impossible to have sex in this position.” His beard tickled my cheek, I kissed it and let go so he could turn around. He put his hands on the counter by my legs and he kissed me again, urging me back to lay on the island. The sensation of the cold marble gave me goosebumps. Chris’ hands moved up my tank top, his hands kneading at my breasts. His thumbs hardening my nipples even more. He kissed down my cheek and neck. His hands left my chest and he grabbed the sides of my panties. He pulled them down my legs and moved me on the island so my feet weren’t dangling. He stood between my bent legs and went back to kissing my neck. I twisted my hands in his hair as he trailed his lips over my chest and stomach. He bit the flesh at my hip bone and I jerked.

“Dude, no biting below the waist.” I lifted my head to look down at him.

He looked up at me, a mischievous smile on his face. He moved further down my leg to the inside of my thigh. He bit me again and I pulled his hair.

“Ow.” He laughed.

“I am giving you a massive hickey in retaliation.” There was something else I was going to say but his head moved between my legs and I forgot. The plus of being used to each other was that he knew what I liked, no instruction needed. My back arched off the counter as I came. He wiped his mouth on my shirt and kissed me again. I sat up and unbuttoned his pants before reaching in the pocket and grabbing the condom he had in there. “You are always so optimistic that I’ll cave, aren’t you?”

“It’s been happening since we were 18, so yeah, the odds are in my favor.” He smirked as I rolled the condom on. I laid flat again and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his mouth to mine as he slid inside me. He grabbed my ankles and linked them at the small of his back before putting his palms by my head. He moved slow at first, letting me adjust around him.

He put his face in my neck as he thrust, I could feel my core tightening again. When I climaxed, I stayed true to my word and latched onto his neck. I bit and sucked as I rode out the orgasm.

“Fuck.” He muttered into my neck, his body tightened and released in his own climax. I kept biting him and he jerked his head back. He looked down at me, breathing heavy. “At least where I bit you can be hidden, fucking vampire.”

“Deal with it.” I smirked. He pulled out of me and stepped out of his pants. He disposed of the condom and pulled his boxers up. I continued to lay on the island, my legs dangling.

“Come on.” He picked me up, one arm under my knees the other across my back. He carried me to the bedroom and fell/dropped me on the bed. He kissed my forehead and nose then threw one arm over me. “I love you all the time Lys.” He mumbled as he fell asleep.

“I know…” I wished I could say it back to him, I did. But love wasn’t permanent. No one loved anyone forever. I couldn’t love Chris because I couldn’t live without him.


	2. Chapter 2

I rolled over in bed and shoved Chris’ arm off of me.

“A ‘good morning’ would be nice.” He said into his pillow as I sat up.

“It’s official. I am done with drinking games. Next Halloween we go trick or treating.”

“Who will you dress up as?” He yawned and sat up.

“Sharon Carter seems like a no brainer. I look a lot like her.” I smirked at him.

“If that’s how we decide costumes, I shall be Steve Rogers. When do you start filming?”

“Sometime next month.” He grabbed my arm and jerked me so I was laying across his lap.

“That’s when we all start filming.”

“I don’t know the exact date. Agent 13 isn’t the most vital to the film. So whenever the hell they tell me to show up. That reminds me I need to get my hair dyed blonde again.”

“Me too.” He pushed a lock of my hair back.

“I’ll do yours if you do mine. What are you doing today?” I looked up at him. Damn, from the outside we looked like the idyllic couple. Making plans for our day.

“Probably going back to Boston. You want to come?”

“Not really. I have to be there next month for Thanksgiving and the next month for Christmas. I think that’s my limit.” I stood up and stretched. I still had my tank-top on with no underwear.

“You could just tell your family to go to Hell.” Chris got up and went into the bathroom. I found some shorts and pulled them on.

“They’ll just say they’re taking me with them.” I called after him as I went into the kitchen. I made some coffee and grabbed my cellphone. It rang as I sat down on the couch. Sofia.

“Why was your phone off all night?”

“Why are you shouting at me?”

“You and Chris are getting too old to play doctor. Either get married or stop fucking each other on your downtimes.”

“Do you have cameras in my apartment or something? You’re in L.A. right?”

“Yes, but your last text said 'Going to hang out with Chris’. You two had been apart since press rounds for Civil War, I put two and two together.”

“Look, just because you’re all…domestic with Henry, doesn’t mean everyone else is ready to settle down.” Chris came out, showered and dressed. He sat next to me and grabbed the remote, turning on ESPN. He leaned in to listen to my conversation.

“Look, just because you have a pathological fear of commitment doesn’t mean everyone else does.” She mimicked my voice.

“Chris you want to weigh in on this?” I asked and switched it to speakerphone.

“Not really, I asked you to marry me several times so…” He shrugged.

“See?” Sofia laughed in triumph.

“As much as we appreciate your concern, Alysa and I have a system that works. Bye Sof.” Chris took my phone and hung up.

“Way to throw me under the bus.” I took my phone back. “You’re the one who started this whole mess when you found out I was accepted to TSOA. The night after my graduation showcase you just showed up at my house and jumped me.”

“And afterward you told me that you couldn’t be anything more than a fuck buddy to me. So cynical at such a young age.” He made a tsk-tsk noise.

“You are the only guy I have ever slept with who got that title. Everyone else was just…a steady fuck. Jeez, you sleep with your best friend and he gets all clingy.” I sighed. I didn’t realize how pathetic my love life actually was. But I only stayed with a guy for a month at the most. They usually wanted to 'make it official’ or whatever.

“Why are we rehashing shit we’ve put to bed?” He noticed me all up in my head and pulled me out of it. “Come to Boston, you can hide at my place. No one will know you’re in town.”

“So no press release that I’m living with Chris Evans?”

“Go change and pack smart ass.”

=

I spent a couple of weeks in Boston with Chris. We didn’t slip again…okay once. Then I had to head back to New York since Sofia was coming to visit while Henry was off filming.

“Christopher?!” I yelled. I was trying to pack but Dodger had stolen a pair of my pajamas and was currently rolling around/chewing on them. Chris sauntered in with a sandwich in his hand.

“Alysa!? What?”

“He stole my jammies!” I pointed in accusation.

“They smell like your body wash, he likes it.” Chris smirked and continued to eat.

“Train the little monster. Who’s a little monster? Huh, yes, you are.” Dodger knew I was talking about him and rolled onto his back, tongue lolling out of his mouth. “ Fine, keep the pants.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you back?”

“No. You have to start shooting in a couple of weeks. Do the at home thing.”

“Okay, I’ll call you later.” He kissed me and ruffled my hair, I slapped his hand and went out to the taxi waiting for me. When I landed in New York, Sofia was waiting to pick me up at the airport.

“So when do you have to go to Georgia? After Thanksgiving?” She asked as she drove us to my place.

“I think it’s the middle of the month, so two weeks? It would be awesome to skip Thanksgiving. Having to work is the only excuse they’ll take.”

“Everyone else will want to be with family.”

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them. I’ll just stay out of Boston and not get papped in New York.”

“Family drama… I swear you need to just disown everyone and start your own. Maybe Mr. Evans would help with that.”

“I wondered how long it would take you to mention that.”

“You just spent how long at his house? I know he’s your best friend, you don’t love him, it’s more than that, you don’t trust relationships, blah, blah, blah.”

“I should have you write my autobiography.” I rolled my eyes as she parked in my building.

“If I can choose the ending, I would. I know I sound like a nagging mom, but let’s face it, you sort of need one.” We got to my apartment and got settled.

“So according to you my parent's divorce, them abandoning me with my grandparents at 6 years old, and pretending I don’t exist is my problem?”

“How has a psychiatrist never written a paper about you?”


	3. Chapter 3

I loved having Sofia in New York. We did some Christmas shopping and some selfish shopping. I got a call on the weekend that I needed to show up for filming after Thanksgiving. Scar texted me a few hours later. She had already started filming with the other main characters.

S-Are you and Evans still screwing

A-If we are he’s doing it very wrong cause we’re not even in the same state…

S-You know what I mean. How long since the last booty call

A-Just before Halloween, why

S-There is this PA here and she is working it hard

A- lol well, good luck to her. He’s dynamite in bed

S-Lys I am your oldest friend right

A-Next to C

S-You two are so dysfunctional it’s painful. What are you going to do when you come here to film

A-The same thing I did when he was with Jessica, or Minka, or whoever the hell he dates. We go back to just friends

S-Can I just say thank you for not inviting me to be special friends like you two are

A-Scar, you couldn’t handle it

S-Bye, text me when you get here next week

A- K

“What was that all about?” Sofia was getting ready to go back to L.A. for Thanksgiving with Henry.

“Oh, just my other mother figure letting me know Chris is hooking up with a PA. I’m surprised she didn’t text you first.” I was lying on the couch and I threw my arm over my eyes. I felt dizzy for a second. I either caught the flu or my mental state made me sick.

“She did.” Sofia was sitting on the floor next to me

“Wonderful. You all ready for the flight?” I asked as she got up and went to the foyer.

“Yeah, Henry is picking me up at the airport. Are you sure you don’t want to come with, spend Thanksgiving with us?” Sofia picked up her carry-on and suitcase. The taxi was on its way.

“No, is it weird that I just want to stay home? I told the ancestors I was sick, so now I have to stay longer at Christmas. But I feel gross. All this holiday shit has my anxiety affecting my mood, which makes me depressed, which makes me tired, which makes everything hurt.” I still had my eyes covered, I better get well before shooting.

“I thought I’d ask. You sure Evans won’t come and drag you to Boston?”

“I told him I was sick last time we talked.”

“He probably offered to come and drive you to his mommy’s house where you could recuperate on the couch.”

“How do you know these things…are you a witch?” I looked up at her as she opened the door to leave.

“Yes, call me later.” She waved and was gone.

So Chris had met someone, well, that would at least make the rumors about us go away again. Every time we filmed the tabloids lost it. ‘Chris and Alysa Spotted On-Set Kissing’ ‘Chris and Alyssa Moving In’ ‘Chris Fucked Alysa In Costume Between Takes’…okay, that one actually happened. Thanksgiving Day brought full-on stomach flu. Chris was nice enough to call mid-heave.

“What?” I gulped.

“Ew, happy Thanksgiving. Why the fuck would you answer the phone if you’re throwing up.”

“Because I wanted to influence your Thanksgiving positively.”

“I’m delighted. Is a car picking you up in Georgia or want me to do it?”

“Doesn’t matter, your girlfriend may not like you leaving set to pick up another girl.” I stood up and wiped my face, then stumbled into bed.

“Scar, you tattletale. Well, Natalie knows you and I are close. She knows we’ve been friends for years. And she’s not my girlfriend, we went out a few times.”

“I’m just fucking with you. Pick me up and pray I’m better.”

“You’re still sick…damn. Maybe see a doctor when you get to Georgia. I’ll find one.” Why did he have to take care of me? It was hard to convince myself relationships were worthless when he did that. I felt a little better on the 28th when Chris picked me up in Georgia. I had sort of binged once I could keep food down and my pants were snug. The plane ride had made me nauseous, but chewing gum helped. Chris was outside in the car, it would’ve been impossible for him to go in the airport to wait. Too many people. I got in the car and hugged him. He was clean-shaven and had decided to go with a hairpiece instead of dying. His hair was it’s normal dark color. Wish I could’ve done that, going blonde was so hard on my hair.

“God, I know you’ve been blonde for the other movies but it’s so weird to see.” He grabbed a lock of my hair and tugged it.

“Just because Chris Evans likes brunettes. Steve Rogers prefers blondes.” I slapped his hand away. We got to the location, Chris had me meet Natalie right away. She was pretty but seemed sort of edgy about me. She made an excuse to leave right away. I went to lie down in my trailer since Chris had to shoot. My period was coming, awesome. That on the heels of the flu would have me looking like an extra on ‘The Walking Dead.’ I went in to lay on the couch before I had to go to makeup. I got 5 minutes of peace before Seb crashed into my trailer.

“Alysa! You never saw me!” He went and hid in the tiny bathroom. I lifted my head and saw Mackie run past my trailer. Seb came out and shoved me over to sit on the couch. “Hey, what’s up?”

“I was napping. What did you do to Mackie?”

“We were racing and I didn’t want to lose. Sharp left and he lost sight of me. You look like shit.”

“Aww, Seb if you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask. I know I do, I need to get to makeup.”

The next few weeks went by fast. Chris and Natalie spent a lot of time together. I wanted to give them their space so I ran around with Seb, Scar, and Lizzie for the most part. Pratt got there a few days after me. I got to see Anna and Jack. It was insane that I felt like my friends in the business were closer to family than my blood relatives. I shot my scenes, they had to go up a size in my costume because I was stress eating. The stress eating was assisted by the stress vomiting though, so… Christmas was a few weeks away and I was on edge. I never got to know Natalie, she seemed nice, everyone had nice things to say about her. It was a hazard of being so close to Chris, girls saw me as a threat. I decided when we came back from breaking for the holidays I would make more of an effort. 

But around December 13th I was scrolling through my phone and realized I never got my period. Now, some women would freak out, but I knew I hadn’t been with anyone since Chris, and I was on the Depo shot…and he wore a condom. So, I did the logical thing and took a pregnancy test. That was fun asking an assistant to do that, let me tell ya. Then I did the next logical thing when it came back positive. I took fifteen more. The assistant nicely offered to get me an appointment at a local doctor. I wrapped my scenes the next day and headed off. Chris saw me leaving and trotted over in his Cap gear. I was calm, everything was good, I wasn’t pregnant, no reason to mention it.

“You have a doctor’s appointment? Why didn’t you tell me? Are you still sick?”

“I didn’t tell anyone. Who told you?” I frowned.

“Natalie heard your assistant calling one. Let me know how it goes.” He kissed my forehead and went back to filming.

The doctor was a lovely woman, but her tests had to be wrong. I wasn’t pregnant, I told her so…calmly.

“No, you see I can’t be pregnant because I haven’t had sex in like 3 months.”

“Well, according to that timeline, that puts you at about 2 months along. You just attributed your symptoms to stress. But you are very much pregnant. Blood test confirms it.” I stared at her, it started to creep her out. She coughed nervously. “Um, Miss Bennett do you need some time to process this? There are options. You can stay here-”

“No, no, no, no, I am good. I will just, go back to my hotel and try to figure out how to explain to everyone that I’m pregnant with my best friend’s child. Who is in a relationship with another woman and is also a famous actor. And I will be turning into a whale during the filming of a multi-million dollar picture…I’m sure I can figure out…something.” I tapped my fingers on the exam table.

“Okay, um, you can pick up some prenatal vitamins, if you want. And come back in January for a 3-month check-up. If you decide to, pursue other options just call and we can help you.”

She gave me a sheaf of papers to read. I knew what she was referring to, of course. I thought about it all the way back to the hotel. I don’t know if it was the hormones or just the little girl in me that still felt unloved. But this baby was mine, and I wanted it. Now I just had to figure out how I was going to do this.


	4. Chapter 4

I paced my trailer, twisting my hands. Chris was wrapping up a scene and then we were on the way to Boston for Christmas, which was 3 days away. I would be staying with my grandparents for as long as I could stand. I was planning on telling him right before he dropped me off at my grandparents. Giving him a few days to process, then going to his mom’s Christmas Eve to drop off presents. Maybe he would have some ideas. Chris came into the trailer and grabbed my bags.

“Come on Lys, the plane leaves in an hour.” He was always so giddy to go back to Boston.

“You’re such a kid, Christopher.” I smiled, the smile faltered when I saw Natalie waiting outside. Chris followed my gaze.

“I forgot to tell you, Nat is coming home with me for Christmas. I want her to meet everyone.”

“Wow, that went from ‘a few dates’ to 'meeting the fam’ really fast.” I fake laughed. Chris smiled.

“I know but she’s awesome. I haven’t connected with someone like this since…Jess. You know how I felt about her.”

“Yeah, I was there.” Chris made a face at my snark. Oops. “Sorry, I’m just not looking forward to this.”

“You could always stay at moms. Or my place, or a hotel.” I nodded and we left. This complicated my plans a bit. It couldn’t be polite to tell a guy you’re pregnant when his girlfriend is standing next to him. I slept on the plane ride, it was that or watch Natalie fawn over Chris. The other girls had never bothered me…I wasn’t pregnant with the other girls either. 

Considering the pissy mood I was in, I decided to stay at a hotel. God knows what I would say to my grandparents. I insisted Chris just drop me off at the entrance, he wanted to take my things up but Natalie was frowning. Yeah, I didn’t like that bitch.

“But you’ll be over Christmas Eve?” He asked.

“Yes, it’s tradition. Then the Bennetts for Christmas Day, then I’m getting the fuck out of Boston.”

“You’re not staying for New Years?” He furrowed his brow. New Years was also a tradition, but there were a few issues this year. One, I couldn’t drink…okay that was the only issue.

“I’m going to Sof and Henry’s, it’s their sort-of-anniversary and he told me I had to come. You’ll be fine.” I ruffled his hair. I almost forgot I was in the middle of a huge crisis. He was a good guy, he loved kids. It wouldn’t change anything…then my eyes shifted to Natalie. I smiled at her and went up to my room. I called Sofia as soon as I got settled.

“What’s up?”

“I’m pregnant.” I blurted out. She was silent, why couldn’t I just do that to Chris?

“Huh, I owe Scar 20 bucks. It’s Evans’ isn’t it?”

“Yeah, how did Scar know?”

“You were throwing up all over, you have a bump, and she saw prenatal in your purse. She put it all together, being that she’s had a kid, you know.”

“Well, since the two of you seem to know more about my life than I do, any ideas on how to tell Chris?” I closed my eyes as she started yelling.

“You haven’t told him! What is wrong with you?!”

“Several things.” We talked for a while, then she actually conferenced Scar so they both could yell at me.

“I never thought about what would happen with us.” I finally said.

“You just figured the friends with benefits thing would continue forever?” Scar asked. “I knew that wouldn’t happen. The moment I saw you two together, Chris loves you.”

“Whenever you aren’t with someone else you two gravitate to each other. This last time sorta blew up in your face. So it’s gut-check time.” Sofia added.

“Tell him about the kid and try to steer the relationship in a new direction.”

“I don’t want a new direction! I want Chris to be my Chris! Not my baby daddy, not my boyfriend.” I started to cry, I hated to cry but this kid seemed to love it.

“Okay, okay, but this isn’t going to go away. In seven months it’s not just about you and Chris anymore.” Scar said. Sofia hummed in agreement.

“I’ll tell him on Christmas Eve. I’ll get him away from Natalie and…tell him.” I still had tears rolling down my face.

“I don’t trust that girl.” Scar muttered.

“Scarlett!” Sofia hissed.

“I don’t, she looks at Evans like a predator…sort of like someone else looked at him. We all know what happened there.” Scarlett sighed.

“If Chris wants to keep fucking up his love life that’s his business. Since Alysa is 'totally fine’ with him dating since she 'has no feelings like that’ for him, we should be nice. He’s our friend, too.”

“Shit, the sarcasm in that was visible over the phone. Hanging up now.” I hung up and laid back on the bed. I had to gear up for my grandparents.

My family drama that all my friends alluded to wasn’t that unique. But it probably does serve as a motive for why I shunned romance and love and all that shit. Both of my parents came from well-off families. Their marriage was more of an obligation than destiny. They had me, decided to divorce, and started new lives. Of course, those lives were without me. Neither one ever wanted children. My dad’s parents agreed to 'board’ me, for lack of a better term. Their goal was to get me to college and then take my parent’s cue and forget I existed. So I became an actress. They didn’t speak to me for a few years. Got famous. They decided they were fine with my career choice. Now every holiday season I had to return for photo ops. They didn’t expect calls or anything. But if I was in town I had to make a visit. That’s why I hid at Chris’ those two weeks. The visits consisted of how I was doing everything wrong and I owed them for not just putting me in the system. Fun times. Chris was usually my shield, they directed their snark at him. But we were getting too old for that. I had my first weird pregnancy dream that night. Well, weird for me. I dreamed about my first time with Chris.

=

I went home after the Senior Showcase to change for the party at Chris’ place. My grandparents were off somewhere celebrating that I was gone in a few short days. I got out of the shower and went into my bedroom, pulling my robe on. I stood in front of the mirror and started combing out my hair. Movement caught my eye and I saw Chris in the doorway behind me.

“Fuck, Chris! Whining didn’t work so you figure you’ll scare me to death? You’ll be in New York like a month after me.” I went back to combing my hair. “Shouldn’t you be helping set up your party? I’ll be there in 20 minutes.”

I didn’t see him stride towards me, one of his hands grabbing the hand with the comb in it. His other hand went to my waist and spun me to face him. He kissed me before I could respond. I pulled back. We had messed around before, nothing serious, but this kiss had heat. I felt my lower belly tighten with lust.

“What are you doing?!”

“Lys, I just, seeing you dance and I know we won’t see each other after tonight. I’m in love with you.” My mouth dropped open. My dancing? The lyrical I did got him all hot and bothered? It wasn’t even suggestive or anything. It was to 'Your Guardian Angel’…oh, I guess it’s pretty lovey-dovey.

“Chris-” What was I supposed to say? I decided to not say anything. I dropped the comb and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him to me. His arms wrapped around my waist. He kissed me like he was trying to devour me. His tongue plunging in and out of my mouth. His hands moved to the belt on my robe and untied it. He slid his hands under the fabric and gripped my hips. He trailed his fingers up my ribcage to my breasts and ran the pads of his thumbs over them. He pushed the robe off my shoulders and lowered his mouth to one nipple. He rolled his tongue over it, biting softly and moved to the other. I raked my nails across his scalp and pushed him away from me. He fell on the bed, looking up at me. Something shifted and I knew this time we weren’t just messing around. It wasn’t our first times, but it would be our first time together. I leaned over him, my wet hair hitting his face and kissed him. My hands unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. I caressed him and pulled him free of his boxers. I slipped away from the kiss and took him in my mouth. I moved one hand up and down his length as I sucked him. It had never gone this far, I heard him make a gasping noise. His hands gripped the bedspread and he started to pant. I could taste his excitement. I let him fall from my mouth as I reached into my bedside drawer and retrieved a condom. His expression was unreadable as I rolled it on him. His eyes were shining like he was realizing a dream come true. I would have to deal with that later. He rolled pulling me under him, he pushed the robe away from my lower half. He touched me with one finger, testing, then pushed it inside me. He added another one, stretching me, spreading the wetness there. He moved them faster, watching me as my head fell back and my eyes closed. I kicked his hand away and locked my ankles around his lower back. He took the hint and entered me, letting his full weight blanket me. He propped himself up on his forearms so we were nose to nose. He started moving in me, shifting his hips, changing his angles. He was pretty good at this, I wondered if it was something he learned or he came by it naturally. Now it was my turn to grip the bedspread, I started whimpering, my climax was close. I moved one hand to touch myself, that small gesture sent me over the edge. My back arched and I pressed the back of my head into the pillow. I heard Chris hiss in a breath of air, his body clenched then relaxed. We laid there panting, just holding each other. He shifted his weight off of me and got up, I assume to dispose of the condom. I laid there, one hand on my bare stomach the other on my forehead. That was intense. He came back in and laid beside me, his head on my breast. One hand linked with mine on my stomach.

“Chris what?” He asked.

“Huh?”

“You said 'Chris’ then didn’t finish. I’m guessing it was, 'Chris I can’t say I love you because I keep up a tough front, never really letting people know how much I care for them. But you are the most important person in my life. And even if we can’t be together, we can have this.’”

“Theater nerd.” I muttered. “So dramatic.”

“Yes, you are.” He looked up at me with his huge smile, it was impossible not to smile back.

=

I woke up covered in a mist of sweat and realizing I had come in my sleep. Dreaming about Chris was annoying, but sex dreams where I got to climax was sort of a perk to the whole pregnancy thing.


	5. Chapter 5

“Merry Christmas Lisa…I gotta go.” I hugged Chris’ mom and made a beeline to the bathroom. Between the morning sickness and peeing, I was living in bathrooms. Luckily, this time was just to pee, I had thrown up in the bushes before I came in. I looked at myself in the mirror. The physical signs of the baby weren’t super obvious, but I had a bump and my boobs were insane. I had to tell him tonight. I exited the bathroom and Chris was in the hallway. He hugged me, ow, he moved back and I saw him eyeing up my tits. I crossed my arms over them and smiled at him.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you forever.” He grabbed my hand and toyed with my fingers. “Is it Nat?”

“No!” Yes. “I know it can be…awkward at the beginning of a relationship to have your friends around all the time.” I had to tell him, one, two-

“Good because I think that she’s it.”

“Huh?”

“It. The end-all, be-all. I know it’s only been a month. But when you know…you know? We’re already talking about moving in together. She doesn’t want to be ‘Chris Evans’ girlfriend’, she just wants me.” His eyes shined, he had it bad. Holy shit, though. He’d only dated her for a month and a half!

“Chris this is fast, you just met her…”

“Actually I just started dating her, I met her during 'Civil War’. But you’re one of the most important people in my life, Lys. I want you to like her.”

“I do, I just- ” I inhaled deep. “I’m pregnant.” There are several reactions when you tell a guy this. Happy, confused, run for the hills and so on. But if you tell a guy you slept with around the time of conception most likely you get this.

“From…um, when from. You and I…was it…is it?” Chris stuttered through several thoughts. This was it. The time to fess up was now. Just say 'yes’, one little word. I saw the panic in his eyes. Here he was starting a new relationship with a girl he already saw as 'the one’. I couldn’t. So I took another tact.

“No, it was someone I went on a few dates with. Just…bad luck on my part.” Yep, I was the world’s worst person.

“Woah. Does he know? Is he going to be around? Do I know him?” Thank God he couldn’t tell when I was lying, cause this was going to be a doozy.

“I told him, but he has no interest in any of it. He’s just someone’s assistant I met a while back. He’s in L.A. so…”

“What are you going to do?” Stupid, caring-faced bastard.

“Short term? Throw up several times a day. Long term? Raise a child. I feel like this happened for a reason. I want it and besides, I work better alone.” I smirked.

“No, as your oldest and dearest friend I want in on this. The kid will call me…” He trailed off in thought. “Best Uncle C.”

“You’ll be it’s only uncle, jerk-off.” I shoved his arm. “What will Natalie say about this?” I focused on a point over his head.

“I think I’ll be fine with it. It’s not like it’s my kid or anything.” He smiled and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I need to use the bathroom again.” Yep, I’m going to Hell. I ran back into the bathroom and threw up. I left the presents for Chris’ family and explained that I was a little under the weather. He could explain it to them, fewer people for me to feel guilty about lying to. Lisa, Carly, Shanna, and Scott had welcomed me into their family from the moment Chris brought me home. We had met in middle school, the first day of drama club. For some reason, we clicked. I honestly don’t know why. He came from a loving, involved family. I was alone 5 days out of the week. I asked him one time why he latched onto me. In his words, “You tried to act confident with an air of mean girl. But I could see the real you was sweet, nervous, and out of place. I refused to let you act like you weren’t a giant mess.” I had shoved him off the bed and reminded him it was middle school. Did he think he was a pubescent Dr. Phil back then? So Lisa had just accepted another child in her home constantly. I was amazed that I could actually talk to her and she would listen. She made being a teenage girl a little less miserable by giving me advice and understanding. There was no fucking way I could lie to her face. She would know I was lying and I would crack under the motherly stare.

=

I went back to my hotel, cried for 45 minutes then fell asleep. I woke up in the morning with the realization that I had just dug a very impressive grave with my lies. And I had to go see my grandparents. I got up and showered, I looked at my small bump in the mirror and said 'fuck it’. Whenever I visited the Bennett’s I was expected to dress up, do my hair, make them proud. I hated myself for chickening out last night and I guess I was taking it out on someone. I showed up to my grandparent’s in my work-out gear. I wore a coat, but under it was a tank top and yoga pants. They had a few of their friends over, when I removed my coat everyone’s eyes widened.

“Alysa…did something happen to your luggage?” My grandmother, Helen, approached me. Her champagne blonde hair styled perfectly. A festive red dress making her look younger than she was. My grandfather was behind her.

“No, the baby bump just makes all my dresses a little snug. So, ya, I went with function over fashion.”

“Baby…oh no.” My grandmother grabbed my arm and yanked me into the kitchen. “Are you really so stupid as to throw away your career and your future by getting pregnant?”

“Yep.” I jerked my arm away. “And before you ask if the father is famous, I’ll tell you…no. He was an assistant on a movie I did.”

“You have everything Alysa. Money, fame, talent. Where is the baby going to go when you’re on location? Will you hire a nanny to follow you, show the world that you can’t take care of your mistakes? You’re just like your mother!”

“Yeah, well, it is what it is. And you know something, I don’t want this kid exposed to this family. I think to ring in the New Year I will be legally changing my name to my stage name and wiping Bennett out of my life.” I was just so tired. I had made the decision to bring another person into my life. I lied to the person I trusted the most. Sure, the hormones were probably a catalyst in this but I was done. My grandmother shook her head, a small smirk on her face.

“You just run away from everything, don’t you? I will enjoy watching the tabloids rip you apart. And when they come to us, your family, for a quote-”

“You won’t say a goddamned thing.” I hissed. “Because when I gave you that loan, I slipped an NDA into the paperwork. So thanks for the shitty childhood and I’ll see you later.” I walked out, grabbed my coat, and didn’t look back.

=

“So you told Chris you were pregnant but said it was with another guy. You fled the scene so you didn’t have to explain it to his family, your surrogate family. And you told your actual family to fuck off, something we have been telling you to do for years.” Sofia asked.

“Yeah. And I’m on my way to L.A. right now, last-minute plane tickets the day after Christmas are expensive as hell.” I shifted my carry-on so I could hold my phone better. I was waiting at my gate, boarding was ready to start in 20 minutes. I had texted Chris to tell him I was leaving early and then called Sofia. I had woken her up.

“This is a lot to process. Can I just agree to be a good friend when you get here and go back to sleep?”

“Yes, I was just letting you know I’ll be at the condo tomorrow instead of Boston.” Sofia and I had been roommates before she moved in with Henry. I had the apartment in New York but kept the condo with her. Helpful when I needed to be in L.A. and also if she ever needed to move back in. But I didn’t see it. Henry was close to putting a ring on it, just a matter of time.

“Mmmph.” Was her sign-off. Seven hours later I was at LAX, I took a cab and crashed when I hit the condo. I was used to little to no sleep, but that was PB, pre-baby. I woke up to a text from Chris. I called him.

“What the fuck happened? You ran out of here on Christmas Eve and then you ran out of Boston Christmas night.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you when we go back to shooting next week. I told the Bennetts, you know, about the baby. And I just needed to get as far away as possible.”

“Did they give you shit?”

“Of course.”

“Do I need to go visit them?”

“No Prince Charming. I also sort of told them that I was disowning them.” There was silence on the line. “Chris?”

“I just can’t believe you did it. Sorry, it’s just, they were so in your head for so long.”

“I didn’t want them around this baby…it’s already at a disadvantage having me as it’s mom.” I climbed out of bed and checked the bump. Still able to hide it, but I had to tell the Russo’s so they could figure out what to do with me. I know with Scar they just CGI'ed her body.

“Big changes before the new year…how are you doing with all this?”

“Not good. But I’m Sofia’s problem now. And Scar is making me her’s when I get back on location.” There was an awkward silence.

“You’re usually my problem when we film and when we do promotional stuff. I don’t want what we have to change. It doesn’t matter if I’m with someone, or that you’re pregnant. We’re solid, right?”

“I-I’m getting another call. I’ll talk to you later.” I hung up my cell. I was fucking crying…again. But we weren’t solid. If he ever found out I lied about the kid, he would be destroyed. Or maybe he would see it was a blessing because he could go on with his life. If I told him, Natalie would probably break up with him. Any girl that came after her he would have to explain that his best friend is also the mother of his child. So not only did he have to have to be around me for the kid, but he wanted to be around me. Yeah, that would be fun to explain. And there goes his happy ever after. Well, I had convinced myself I made the right choice…again. I remember hearing about pregnancy insanity. I should look into that.


	6. Chapter 6

Sofia had been staring at me for a good ten minutes. I had given up and started watching TV.

“You told him, it was some random dude’s baby.” She pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Yes.” Okay, she was ready to talk now.

“Alysa, I love you, but you have lost your goddamned mind. What girl gets knocked up by Chris Evans and lies about it?! You’re not doing this for him, to let him have a ‘normal life’. You’re doing this because you fucking know he would want to be a family. You’re so scared of admitting that you-”

“Don’t say it!”

“Love him, love him, love him!” She actually chanted it at me. “You think he couldn’t handle your crazy?! Bitch, he’s been doing it since middle school. In fact, of all the men on the planet, Chris is the only one who could handle your crazy.” 

“Right now I’m feeling for Henry and the crazy he puts up with.” I muttered, pulling my legs up under me.

“I am Chris’ friend too, maybe I feel he has the right to know about this. Scar would agree with me.” Sofia sat back into the couch.

“Sofia, uteruses before duderuses.” My eyes widened, she wouldn’t dare.

“Then you look me in the eye and tell me you don’t feel like Chris is at the center of your world. You don’t think about him every day, you don’t miss him, and you aren’t jealous of Natalie. I’ll leave you alone, but remember, I am a human lie detector. If you lie-” She showed me her phone, it was on Chris’ contact information. “I let him know his part in all this.”

“Son of a fucking whore, Sofia, of course, he is the center of my world! I think of him day and night. My pregnancy sex dreams, which are a common thing I guess, all-star him! Even the group ones! It’s like him and all his characters he ever played! Remind me to tell you about that one. And Natalie, I can’t tell if I hate her because she’s with him, because of the hormones, or because she’s terrible. I am so confused right now. I didn’t want to be with Chris before, but I did. I always thought he would come back to me. It was selfish and stupid and I don’t deserve him. So there…fix it now, Sof. Unmake all the bad decisions I have made.” I was right in her face and I was bawling again, fuck, fuck fuck! She wrapped her arms around me and patted my back.

“There, feel better?” I pulled back and gaped at her. Was she serious? I had just emoted things I had repressed for 15 years, did I feel better?

“Actually, yeah I kinda do. I still feel like I’m hurtling into an abyss from which there is no return, but I have made peace with it.” I leaned back and Sofia patted my cheek.

“So what are you going to wear on Saturday to my anniversary party?” She smiled pleasantly.

“Really? We’ve moved on? Okay, um, you mean the New Year’s party?” I shook my head to clear it. I put one hand on my bump, tapping my fingers as I thought.

“Oh, we haven’t moved on. I have ideas forming. But my anniversary party is also important. Just because it’s on New Year’s doesn’t mean it can’t be celebrated in its own right.”

“It just means you and Henry kissed at midnight 4 years ago and you just let him round the bases while he was there.”

“That I did. The man can kiss, I wanted to see if he was as good at anything else.” She shrugged and got up. “Come on, let’s see if we can find you a dress somewhere.”

=

New Years brought several changes. The most glaring was that Henry proposed to Sofia at the New Year’s Anniversary party. Sofia had decided that along with planning her wedding, she would be showing Chris and me how much we belonged together.

“Are you sure this is a productive use of your time?” Sofia was sitting with me in the waiting room of an OB I had found. I was due back in Georgia the day after tomorrow, January 8th. I wanted to fit in my 3-month appointment before I left. More and more I was considering just returning to L.A. when I was done shooting. I could stay until the kid was born, at least. I had talked to the Russo brothers, according to the shooting schedule I would be unable to shoot at the more exotic locales because I would be, well, massive. So they were going to start filming my scenes and figuring how to work around me. Luckily, my character didn’t need to go to Wakanda or wherever else.

“Eh, I can’t have the wedding until you drop the kid, so I have some free time.” The nurse called me back. Sofia waved as I went back. The doctor was a wonderful lady. She didn’t ask questions about the father other than basic medical ones. Then she pulled out the sono-television thing. I thought they only listened to the heartbeat, but when you’re seeing an obstetrician to the stars, they go the extra mile.

“Okay Alysa, let’s get this done then you can use the restroom and we’ll do the pelvic.”

“Do we really need the pelvic?” I whined as I laid back. I had to have a full bladder for this and I did.

“Yes, but I promise to be quick. I just need to check that everything is in place. She put some, I know it was special jelly but it felt like warm KY, on my belly. She moved the wand thing around, pressing here and there. I almost peed a couple of times. Then there was this, I don’t know, peanut-shaped thing. A heartbeat sounded in time with a flicker in the peanut thing. “160, good strong baby.” She let me get up and go to the bathroom. I was sort of dazed. I knew I was pregnant, I knew something was in there. But seeing it was something. I wanted Chris there, I had trouble catching my breath for a second. The need for him was suffocating. I splashed water on my face and cleaned the KY off my belly before I went to be poked and prodded. When I left she gave me a disk with the sonogram and an appointment for the next month. I made one more stop, returning the papers to my lawyer that legally changed my name to Alysa Dalton.

=

That night’s dream was a particularly good one. When Chris had finally arrived in New York to start his acting career, we had picked up where we left off. That is, having casual sex while maintaining a friendship. The day he arrived I was trying on a dress in my dorm room, dancing around to Fleetwood Mac. I had to wear this floaty, ethereal white dress for a play and I was seeing how it fell. I didn’t hear Chris knock or enter. I continued my spinning in circles, I looked like a madwoman. That’s not what he saw. I heard the door shut and lock. I stopped my twirling and shoved my hair out of my face.

“Chris! I thought you weren’t going to be in town till later.” I smiled, breathing heavily from the dancing. I ran to him and hugged him, I leaned back to look at his face. He was looking down at the dress, which was see-through I realized. I was supposed to wear spandex shorts and a tank top on stage. I just had on panties. “Obviously, or I wouldn’t be dancing around my room half-naked.” I chuckled.

“No it was a great way to welcome me to New York. Really.” He smiled.

“I missed you.” Oh no, there was that charge between us again. We agreed after that one time we wouldn’t do it again. I didn’t want a relationship, I needed to focus on school. Chris needed to focus on his classes and internship. But I hadn’t hooked up with anyone since him and the way he was looking at me. I kissed him, just to see if he would kiss me back. He did, his hands moving to my face, thumbs caressing my cheekbones. I held his wrists as he tilted my head to gain better access to my mouth. I leaned on him and his back hit the wall. His lips moved down to my neck and I ran my hands up his shirt. I grabbed the hem and pulled it over his head, making him break contact with my body. He pulled the strap of the dress down kissing my shoulder. I pressed my body to his and felt the solid heat of him. My hands found his belt, undoing it and his pants. I pushed them down and pulled him towards the bed. He stepped out of the pants and sat on my bed, looking up at me. He tried to pull the dress down but I stepped away.

“What?” He breathed.

“Costuming would kill me.” I turned up the music, I was vocal and in a dorm that could be embarrassing. I went back to standing in front of him and grabbed the skirt of the dress. I started inching it up my legs, Chris smirked. I pulled it over my head and hung it up before turning back to him. His hands went to the waist of the boyshort panties I had on. He pulled them down my legs, all the while looking up at me. I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back on the bed. He landed in a sitting position, his back against the wall that served as my headboard. I pulled off his boxers with him lifting his hips to help me. I reached under the mattress and grabbed a condom from the stash.

“Wow, been entertaining a lot of men, college girl?”

“Actually, no. Hence the fact that I am past ready for you to fuck me, or should we discuss this more.” I grabbed one of his hands in mine, drawing it to my folds. He felt how wet I was, pushing one finger inside me. I put the condom on him and lowered myself onto him. Oh, he felt perfect. I slid all the way down, my ass hitting his legs. I shifted a little and then started to ride him. He bent his legs, supporting me from behind. His mouth connected with mine and his hands found my breasts, caressing and rolling the nipples. I hummed in my throat and increased my speed. He was panting into my mouth now, I was close, being celibate had that effect. I got the idea he had also been lonely since I left. I put my forearms on his shoulders and my hands flat on the wall behind him. I found the perfect angle that hid him hitting the right spots. I made several gasping noises then a drawn-out moan as I climaxed. I heard Chris mutter something that sounded like, ‘Thank fuck’ and felt him tense and release as he came. I climbed off of him and kneeled on the bed.

“What was that?” I said with a giggle.

“What? Oh, um, I’m glad you didn’t expect a marathon. I was sort of already…ready, seeing you half-naked and not having sex since I last saw you.” He blushed and got up, disposing of the condom. I laid down on the bed, smiling. He came back and laid beside me, pulling the sheet over us. I propped myself up on one arm and looked at him.

“Look, obviously, this is going to happen again.” I gestured between the two of us. He nodded.

“Are we dating?”

“Chris, we already agreed that wouldn’t work.” I sighed.

“Because you’re an ice queen, go on.”

“Sure, so maybe we should say that if neither of us is in a relationship and we feel…frisky, instead of hooking up with random people we hook up with each other.”

“Fuck buddies? Is that what it’s come down to?” He shook his head in disbelief.

“Chris you know…I mean, you and I are…it’s not like that. You are one of, if not the most, important people in my life. If you think this will hurt-” I looked at my hands as I twisted the fingers together. His hand covered mine and I looked up.

“Alysa, it’s not my ideal relationship with you, but I don’t want this to stop. So I guess we’re friends with benefits. But mark my words, you will realize you love me one day.” He flashed his teeth in a large grin.

“Oh I’m sure.” I laughed. “And you’ll realize that you could do so much better. Then where will we be?”

“Supremely fucked.”


	7. Chapter 7

January was a good month, besides the whole realization that I wanted Chris. I still refused to say I loved him. That word is too overused. I’ve had people tell me they love me and then just bail. I needed him, wanted him, I figured that was enough. The weirdest thing was I felt normal again when shooting restarted. The morning sickness was still there but not bad and my skin was clearing up. I actually looked pregnant, not just like I overindulged. My hair was starting to go back to its natural color. So I had to wear a wig after all. We were flying through my scenes. Scar made sure I was taking care of myself and Seb had decided that eating contests with me were fun.

“How did you eat that pizza so fast?” Seb said around a mouthful of crust. We were in my trailer, I was waiting for someone to come and take promotional shots of me, he was discussing a new play he was considering. The eating contest was a spur of the moment thing.

“I skipped breakfast and it was only a small.” I took a drink of water and leafed through the script of the play. “It looks good, I say do it. I miss being onstage.”

“Maybe after the kid is born you should take a break? New York is sort of known for its live theater.” Seb shrugged and leaned back into the couch. I did the same and leaned my head on his shoulder.

“I’m tired.”

“If you fall asleep I’m still letting them take the photos of you. It’ll be like Weekend at Bernie’s.”

“Just nothing embarrassing, please.”

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen. First pose you’re going to have your head in my lap.”

“I just got rid of the rumors about me and Evans, I don’t need new ones. People will think I’m fucking my way through the MCU.”

“Or just had an Avengers orgy.”

“First issue, 90% of them are married or involved. The second issue, there’s a serious male to female ratio problem so everyone better be into experimenting. The final issue, I’m pregnant.”

“Some people are into all that…I need to get some images out of my head, give me a minute. That is why I stay away from fan-fiction.”

“Some of it is well written.” I laughed.

“Wait, are you letting the world know now? About-” He gestured to my bump.

“No, but pregnancy sort of outs itself, you know?”

=

Chris and I were hanging out more. I could tell he was hurt that I had sort of shied away the first months of the pregnancy. I was learning to tolerate Natalie but she wasn’t with him all the time, thank God. He even flew back to L.A. with me for my four-month appointment. He said he wanted to see it live, not on a disc. He stared at the sonogram monitor, watching it move a bit.

“You may start to feel kicks in the next few weeks, Alysa. And at the next appointment, we may be able to tell the sex of the baby. Unless you want to be surprised.” Dr. Kyle smiled at me. Chris’ head whipped around.

“You gotta find out! Alysa we could stop calling it…it. And we could start decorating the room and buying shit. Sorry, doc.”

“You and Sofia are going to get into a fight over who gets to throw my shower and decorate the room, I can see it happening.” We walked out of the building the doctor’s office was in. We were staying the night in L.A. and going back to Georgia in the morning.

“And who gets to be in the delivery room, hint, me.” He stage whispered.

“How about no one? No one needs to see my vag in that condition.” We climbed into my car and I drove to his place to drop him off.

“I won’t look…much…I promise.” He waggled his eyebrows behind his sunglasses.

“You have a girlfriend Christopher. And you’ve seen it plenty of times before. I want you to remember her in her prime.” I stopped at his house. He looked at me.

“Aren’t you getting out?”

“No, I’m going home to sleep.” I yawned.

“Nah, stay here and hang out. I’ll be bored if you leave.” He pushed his lower lip into a pout.

“You’ll be bored if I stay because I’ll fall asleep.” But I was getting out of the car. I didn’t care where I slept quite frankly. The jet lag was getting to me. We ended up watching movies, me on one part of the sectional, stretched out. Him on another part, our heads touching. I fell asleep somewhere along the way. It was nice. I felt close to him.

=

Month five, brought the realization that I didn’t get much of a reprieve from the annoyances of pregnancy. Back pain and joint pain just showed up one day. I was getting ready to be done filming since I was tripping over my own feet. Seb and Chris stole a production golf cart and took turns driving me where I needed to go. The baby was kicking a lot, I had thought it was gas, another annoyance of pregnancy. But it became more obvious as the month went on. Principal filming was wrapping up. Jet setting would soon begin and I would settle into the condo in Los Angeles. It was sort of a relief. Being around Chris was confusing since I had suddenly become easily aroused. Sometimes just smelling him had me on the verge of climax, but then again a soft breeze in the right direction did it too. Kissing scenes with him usually ended with me alone in my trailer for 20 minutes or so. March was my fifth month and signaled a wrap for me. The last shot was a kiss with me and Chris. He pulled me in close and I was really into it when the baby kicked and Chris went still. My bump was pressed against his stomach. They called cut and he looked at my stomach.

“Did I feel that like something ran across your stomach?”

“I’m surprised you felt it, I guess it was a pretty big one.” I put my hands on my stomach and Chris shoved them out of the way so his could rest on the bump. “Chris…we’re in public.”

“It stopped.”

“Well, if you seem too eager it stops. It refuses to perform on command.” I brushed his hands away and went to gather my things from my trailer.

“I like this kid, but I want to feel it when I come back. Teach it to listen.” He demanded as he helped with my luggage.

“I am so glad I’m finding out the sex next week.”

“You text me when you know, or call me during the appointment…yeah, that’s better.”

“Alysa, oh, we’re going to miss you.” Natalie approached us, smiling. “When we get back we’ll have to have you over to the house in L.A.”

“Whose house?” I smiled, completely lost.

“I forgot to tell you Lys. When we get back Natalie is going to move into my west coast house. The lease is up on her place and-” Chris shrugged.

“Wow! Congratulations guys.” I smiled and put a hand on my stomach, the kid was kicking like a fiend. I breathed, I think the news had made my anxiety rocket. I started to talk to the baby in my head. ‘It’s fine, just fine, he’s never in L.A. only for shoots and such. She’s like a tenant. If she was moving into the Boston house…that’s your daddy’s home. Maybe he’s not so sure about her after all.’

I noticed Natalie and Chris looking at me funny, they must have asked me something.

“Alysa? Is it doing it again?!” He moved my bags to one arm and put the free hand on my stomach.

“Are you going to drive me to the airport like this?” I looked down at his hand. Scar came over and shoved Chris off me. She felt the bump and the kicking. She smiled and hugged me.

“You have a few months now to reevaluate decisions, use them wisely.” She whispered in my ear. She winked and left with a promise that I call her after the OB appointment. “I felt it kick Evans, in yo face!”

“Mean.” Chris muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

“So, do you want to know the sex of the baby?” Doctor Kyle asked. Sofia covered my mouth with her finger.

“Yes, we have enough secrets and surprises involved with this pregnancy.” Sofia raised her eyebrows at me. I shrugged and laid down. My mood had shifted. I felt like a whale, I was no longer horny…we’ll unless I saw a picture of Chris. But all in all, I felt like an uncomfortable blob. My appetite wasn’t changing, so at least the yoga was keeping me limber and in my weight range.

“Whatever, just call Chris and let him know.” I covered my eyes with my arm while she did the sonogram. I thought about last night’s dream. It didn’t even get me off. It was so fluffy and sweet I woke up frustrated. Chris is a well known Disney nerd, I happened to share that trait with him. I dreamed that we went to Disney World, we rode all the rides, we held hands, and we kissed during the fireworks. Ugh, syrupy as fuck. He could’ve at least banged me on a dark ride or something. Maybe tonight….

“Yeah, she’s moody as Hell though. I’m considering hiring an old priest and young priest to have a look at her. Yeah, okay. He wants to talk to you.” I held my hand out to Sofia.

“What?”

“Stop being a bitch and tell me what it is.” Chris laughed. Of course, I got all warm and fuzzy hearing his voice. I uncovered my eyes and looked at the doctor.

“The baby stretched for me so it’s a pretty clear picture. You are having a girl, Miss Alysa.”

“Awww.” Sofia cooed and looked at the monitor. Chris heard and passed the word on to someone else with him, probably Scar and Seb.

“Name it Natasha!”

“Name it Seba…lina!”

“No, no, name it Christine, Brady, Cinderella, Ariel, Belle, Aurora!” All three of them were talking over each other. The last one was obviously Chris

“Harley?” Sofia put in.

“That is a long-ass name, so no. I’ll talk to you all later.”

“Sofia, let us know when the shower is!” Someone yelled as I hung up. I smiled a bit, a girl huh? Aurora…Aurora Dalton. Aurora Christine Dalton. Aurora Christine Evans…woah, one too far.

=

Third trimester, April, I’m starting to feel like Sofia’s joke about an exorcism is not entirely out of the question. I have been short-tempered with everyone, no one escapes my wrath. I apologize a few minutes later. I was never that meek and mild before, but confrontations were not my favorite thing. Chris and Natalie came back to California for a few weeks. Normally Chris would be holed up in Boston already, but he had to move her in and he wanted to be near me and the kid. The little traitor actually kicked on his command now. I was sitting with my feet propped up on his coffee table. Sofia, Henry, and I had come over for dinner. Natalie had cooked, she was making herself comfortable.

“Okay tough girl, let’s go.” Chris almost had his mouth on my swollen, watermelon-like belly.

“Christopher! She’s asleep and if it was your bladder and ribs she was kicking you’d leave her the fuck alone!” He poked my stomach. “Goddamn it,” I grumbled. The baby kicked at the spot where he poked me.

“This is just the best game ever.” He poked another spot, she kicked. He poked another spot, I kicked. He fell off the coffee table laughing. He got up and sat in a chair. Henry went to poke my stomach and Sofia grabbed his wrist.

“I wouldn’t, she bites.”

“Yikes…so what’s your policy on kids Sof? Or, um, can I expect you to be more docile when you’re pregnant?” Henry put his arm around her and making a face at me. I threw an ice cube at him.

“I don’t do the baby thing, I enjoy telling grown-ups how to behave.” Sofia sipped her wine and smirked at me. Yes, she was still thinking she would get me to tell Chris. Natalie walked in and sat next to Chris, he wrapped both arms around her and kissed her. I tilted my head at Sofia, see, not gonna happen. But on my way back from the bathroom, why did all my ultimatums happen outside bathrooms? Anyway, Natalie came down the hallway I figured she was going to the bathroom so I smiled and went to slip past her.

“Alysa.” I turned when she said my name. Her arms crossed over her chest as she faced me.

“Dinner was wonderful Natalie, thank you for inviting me.”

“You’re always welcome here. I know how close you and Chris are.” She tossed her head, dark hair flying. “But, I mean…”

“What?”

“I know this is a hard time for you, I know you rely on Chris being there.” My fist clenched and the baby kicked. Hmm, I wonder if babies could detect shady bitches.

“I don’t rely on him, but he is excited. It’s like a niece to him.” I put my hand on my stomach. “He’s an amazing man, he always wants to help when he can.”

“And I know you have Sofia and Scarlett, Sebastian, Henry and everyone to support you too.”

“Marvel is sort of a family, I guess.”

“So, this is going to sound terrible, but could you ask Chris to maybe back off a little? Just, like, not go to the appointments or visit you so much? Maybe let someone else do the nursery?” She gave a small smile.

“I never asked Chris to do those things, he’s my best friend. Have you talked to him about it?”

“No, I don’t want to seem like I want to control him. Come on though, what if your boyfriend’s best friend was a girl? A pregnant woman that reports had linked them together in the past? I’m not insecure, I trust him. But-” She chewed on her lip.

“You don’t trust me?” I narrowed my eyes, she dropped her gaze to the floor.

“I’m sorry, I don’t. Chris wants us to be friends so bad and I just don’t see it. So maybe if you and he stopped-”

“Being close friends? That would help the two of you build a relationship?”

“Exactly!” She looked up and smiled.

“You are right about one thing, we will never be friends. If you want to ask Chris to stay away from me, fine, I hope he agrees. And I won’t seek him out anymore. But if he wants to see me or comes to me, I won’t ignore him.”

“I just hope you don’t use that baby as emotional blackmail. Popular opinion is that it’s Sebastian’s, you lied, and Chris is not a surrogate dad, Alysa. ”

“First of all, maybe it is Seb’s. Maybe it’s Henry’s, or maybe it is a random dude I fucked and forgot. But it’s for sure none of your business. Second of all, you have no idea what or who Chris is Natalie. Goodnight.” I turned and walked out of the house. Sofia, Henry, and Chris called after me. I got in my car and drove away.

=

That night’s dream was interesting because it was the first time I dreamed of pregnancy sex. I was woken from my sleep in my dream by Chris coming into my bedroom.

“Chris, I’m sorry I ran out. Natalie and I are just…too at odds with each other.” I sat up, the tank top I slept tight against my bump.

“It’s because you need me, I know. I told you that would happen.” He smirked and leaned over me. He pressed his lips to my forehead, nose, and then my lips. He licked into my mouth and I opened willingly.

“What are you doing?” I pulled away and breathed.

“You need me, so here I am.” He grabbed the hem of my tank top. I put my hands over his, stopping him.

“No, I’m all…pregnant. I’m gross.” I looked up at him in the moonlight.

“Hey, don’t say our daughter makes you gross. You’re always beautiful.” He smiled and slid the tank top over my belly. I froze, who told him?

“Chris I should explain-”

“Do you want to waste time explaining or just have me fuck you?” He breathed in my ear, pulling the tank over my head.

“Good point.” I nodded and grabbed his neck, pulling him to me. “Just, stay away from those. They’re more sensitive than they used to be.” I mumbled against his lips.

“That’s a lot to ask, but I think I can find other things to play with.” He pulled off his shirt and crawled over me. He had to stay on all fours with the basketball that used to be my stomach in the way. He kissed me some more, pressing his growing hardon to me.

“Okay, in the interest of our child’s safety.” I pushed him off of me and stood up. I pushed my shorts down and gestured for him to get up and do the same. He did and leaned back on my dresser to watch what I was doing. I grabbed some pillows and put them on the end of the bed. I turned my neck to look at him and he came forward, embracing me from behind. He ran his tongue along my neck, I tilted my head forward to give him better access. His hands moved down my arms, to my hips, to below my baby bump. He cupped my sex and I shuddered. I was more sensitive there too but in a good way. I put my arms up and behind me, wrapping them around his neck. I ground my ass into him, he growled at the friction. He teased me with his fingers, making me whimper and twist into his touch. One good thing being pregnant, we could go bareback for the first time. I leaned forward, supporting my upper half on my arms and pillows. One of his hands caressed my back, the other guided him into me. It was indescribable. I was so swollen, so sensitive, I felt the orgasm already there. One movement and I would go over the edge. He kept touching my back as his other hand went to my waist, he pushed further in and I came with a shout.

“Lys.” He held me up and started to move in me.

“It’s too much, I didn’t think it would be this intense. Chris…” I trailed off as I felt another climax start to roll over me. Strands of my hair were stuck to my face with sweat, I could feel it all over my body. My legs were starting to tremble. He could tell and he started changing tempo and angles, driving towards his orgasm. I came one more time, clenching around him and collapsing into the pillows, my legs locked. I felt a warm, wetness as his body tensed. He pulled out of me and lifted me up onto the bed. He pushed the hair out of my face.

“I’m sorry Alysa. I just…needed you too. I won’t be back.” He kissed me and ran his hand over my stomach. I woke up crying because shit just got too real in sex-dream world.


	9. Chapter 9

The less said about month 7 the better. It was May, you know what sucks in May? Being fucking pregnant. I was sweaty, everything hurt, taking a deep breath was near impossible. The kid was wedged into my rib cage. I couldn’t eat, sleep, sit. I pretty much stayed inside where it was cool. June was the same, with the added attraction of my boobs milking themselves somehow. Oh, and the so-called ‘practice’ contractions? If those are the practice ones, I will be requesting so much pain management. Sofia dragged me to birthing classes, I do not recommend the video we watched. I started seeing the doctor once a week, sometimes Sofia took me, sometimes Chris. After my run-in with Natalie and that dream where he promised to leave me alone, something had changed. I knew I had to tell him and soon. I was sort of on a clock.

“And why am I having a joint birthday/baby shower with Chris?” I was sitting on the deck of the condo, people milling around. I was hot and wanted to go back inside.

“Because he wanted it. Where’s Natalie?” Sofia asked. “No catfights?”

“I don’t know. Chris said she couldn’t make it. I think she finally told him she sees me as a rival whore. Maybe he figured it was better to keep us apart.” I stood up and stretched so I could breathe. I massaged a spot on my chest, trying to coax the foot or elbow out of my lungs.

“You are so huge.” Sofia put her sunglasses on her head and smiled up at me.

“Bite me.”

“What’s it feel like?”

“It’s hard to explain, but it just feels like I ate or drank too much.”

“So are you planning on telling him before the kid goes to college or….”

“I was sort of leaning towards the moment I push her out. Sort of difficult to be mad at me then.” I shrugged.

“Why do you think he’ll be mad?”

“I lied to him.” I looked over where he was playing with his nephews. “Wouldn’t you be mad?”

“I’m not Chris, considering he loves you, I have a feeling he will forgive you. That and you did have his kid and all.”

“What about Natalie?”

“What about her? If she’s pissed and wants Chris to cut you off, can you see him doing that?”

“No, no, ow, ow.” I scrunched my eyes shut as a practice contraction hit me.

“What happened?” Chris was beside me, I jumped. How did he get over here so fast?

“Braxton contraction.” Sofia said she liked saying that for some reason.

“Go inside and sit. I’ll get you a drink.” Chris pointed into the house. Bossy fucker.

=

The baby dropped a few weeks later, I was now waddling everywhere and my new nickname was ‘The Penguin’. It felt like I had a basketball in my vagina, try not waddling in that situation. Natalie was away on a shoot, so Chris spent most of his time at my place. Press for ‘Infinity War’ was still a little ways off. He had sort of semi-retired until the baby came. I was napping on the couch, I flat out refused to go anywhere until I had this kid. Chris was sitting on the floor by my head reading something. I was dreaming and I guess my subconscious decided it was time for the truth to come out.

“What did you just say?” I woke up a little, Chris had turned to stare at me.

“Nothing, I was sleeping.” I mumbled and closed my eyes again. What was he talking about?

“No, Lys, wake up.” He nudged my shoulder and I growled, opening my eyes. Chris stood and helped me into a sitting position. He sat on the coffee table across from me.

“What’s up?” I yawned, my stomach hardened for a moment then let go. Stupid Braxton contraction.

“You said, ‘I hope she has your eyes, Chris.’”

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Panic flared for a second. I had been dreaming about the baby.

“Alysa…did you lie to me? Is she…she’s mine, isn’t she?” He put his hand on my stomach.

“I don’t think that we should-” I trailed off and went to stand. Chris stopped me and made me look him in the eye. “Yes.”

“Fuck.” He said under his breath and stood up.

“Look, every time you or I start a new relationship our friends with benefits stops. I didn’t know about the baby until after you and Natalie started dating. You were so happy and I was scared! I didn’t want you to put your life on hold because I was pregnant.”

” I have loved you since we were 16 years old Alysa! You were my life but I guess that wasn’t enough to convince you.” He raked his hands through his hair.

“Chris…don't. I didn’t want our dynamic to change. I just wanted to be what we had been forever, I told you that the first time we slipped. You said that was enough. Best friends were enough!”

“You knew it wasn’t, you just have this fear of falling for someone. It’s a fucking joke! Do you even have a heart, Alysa? Do you love me at all?” My hand gripped my stomach, the practice contractions were becoming more regular and …stronger. I leaned back to catch my breath.

“Okay, okay, time-out. False one?” Chris asked, still radiating fury. His hands fisted on his hips.

“No, I think I’m leaking pee but I can’t stop it. Does that mean my water broke?” I asked. How would he know?

“It’s two weeks early.” I looked up at him. “Oh…right.”

=

Yep, my water had broken. They admitted me, once the water broke you needed to deliver in twenty-four hours or there was a risk of infection. So started the countdown to parenthood with a pissed off daddy. He had called time and was staying true to it. He called his family, Sofia, and Scarlett. Scar was in New York but wanted updates. Sofia wouldn’t answer her phone. Lisa and his siblings were in Boston. We were on our own. I was only dilated to 2, so I had a ways to go. Chris coached me through several different methods.

“Chris, we’ve walked like a mile and a half.” I whined. Chris was behind me, hands on my shoulders, walking me through the hallways. At least at this hospital, they had gowns that tied in front and looked like dresses. An open-backed gown would’ve been awkward.

“You lied about your baby’s father.”

“Okay, one more lap.” We got back to my room and they gave us a huge yoga ball for me to bounce and or/squat with. Chris held my hands while I bounced, we found out that seemed to make a mess more than anything. I got tired and had to rest. Chris sat next to the bed, rubbing my lower back. This had to be the strangest experience of my life. I knew Chris was furious, but he took care of me. We weren’t a couple, but we were having a baby. I still wouldn’t dilate so they gave me medicine to help it along. Oh, it fucking helped. The contractions were ripping me apart.

“Can you get her something?” Chris was panicking. He could never stand to see me sick or hurt.

“Valium, epidural, a shot of tequila, I would take anything at this point.” I hunched over in the bed, Chris was sitting next to me and I had my nails dug into his leg. I had already caused some trauma to his hand, so he figured if I broke through the jeans then he would worry. He pushed my hair back as they called for the anesthesiologist.

“Okay, Alysa we need to put in a urinary catheter.” Chris and I looked up at the nurse in unison.

“Are you joking?” I frowned at her. “Those are torture when you’re not trying to shove a human out your vagina!”

“Can I go wait in the hall?” Chris tried to stand up, I gripped his leg harder. They did the catheter, I refuse to speak of it. Then they did the epidural. Now that was some good stuff. I still felt the pressure of the contractions, but not the pain. For six hours I sort of floated, listening to the baby’s heartbeat on the monitor. I was exhausted, emotionally and physically. I drifted in and out of sleep, Chris was always there. Sometimes he was talking to me, other times he was just touching my face and hair. Hour twenty-four came. I was only at a three. Doctor Kyle came in to talk to me.

“Well, Miss Alysa, she doesn’t seem to be all that thrilled about her eviction.” She looked at the readout on the monitor that was tracking my contractions and the baby’s heart. “And it looks like she’s starting to get as tired as you. Her heart rate is dipping off and on.” I turned to look at the screen.

“What? Get her out. I don’t care if it’s a c-section or you reach up and get her with both hands.” I rubbed my eyes. Surgery didn’t bother me, I figured as long as she got out safe and healthy, who cares? I looked at Chris, his brow was furrowed.

“Alright, we’ll have them prep an OR and we’ll get this little girl into the world.”

Everyone went to do whatever they needed to. They got me all ready and in a wheelchair. Chris went to follow us to the OR, a nurse stopped him.

“You need to suit up too. They’ll bring you in through a side door once she’s started.” I looked up at him, okay, so I was a little scared. He must have seen it.

“You can do this.” He whispered and kissed my forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

“Do you feel this Alysa?” Dr. Kyle asked. I felt light pressure on my leg.

“Not really.” I sighed. I was laid out on the operating table. Hooked up to several things, my arms out to my sides. The anesthesiologist was by my head, there was an empty stool where Chris could sit on the other side of my head. It was freaking cold in here, but I also felt hot. I felt the urge to throw up and wondered how I could if I was numb from the chest down.

“Can I throw up? I feel like I need to throw up.” I was casual about it. The anesthesiologist chuckled.

“I’ll give you a little something for the nausea. Unfortunately, if you do throw up it will just run out the side of your mouth into your hair.”

“Oh, well, that would suck.” I heard a door open and Chris sat next to me. He was all covered up in hospital gear like me. He looked funny.

“Hey, how’s it going?” He asked.

“You should play a doctor, you look so cute in surgical stuff.”

“I will consider that for my next role.” He smiled. The only place on my body he had access to was my forehead, so he put a hand on it.

“I’m so sorry Chris, so sorry. I do love you, no I don’t like that word.”

“Okay, Alysa, you’re going to feel a lot of pressure, possibly some pulling. “ She wasn’t kidding, it felt like someone was crawling inside me, not being taken out. I grunted as I tried to catch my breath, there was even pressure in my chest.

“I need you, you know? I need you to make me smile, to talk to me, to just make life better, okay? But you’re living with someone else, so can you all drop it? Fuck, what is happening down there?” The pressure let up and I heard a cry. That baby was pissed, she did want to stay in there. I felt tears running from the corners of my eyes. They held her up so I could see her. She was gross and squishy, but she was here.

“Do you want to cut the cord?” Someone asked Chris. He looked at me, question in his eyes.

“Go ahead, I’ll wait here.”

“We’re going to check her vitals and clean her up. And put you back together.” Dr. Kyle smiled.

“I’d appreciate that.”

“Can…um, Chris, is it?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want him to hold her first or should we bring her to you?”

“He can hold her, I trust him not to drop her.” I closed my eyes for a moment, then I felt something soft and warm on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Chris holding the baby’s cheek to mine.

“This is mommy.” He whispered. I turned my head to look at her. This tiny human that I didn’t plan for and wasn’t ready for. Everything that came before her seemed unimportant. She was…everything.

“Let’s get mommy back to her room.” Someone said. I glanced up at Chris as he stood with the baby bundle. He was looking at her with adoration. He used to look at me like that. Things clicked into place. All these years, pretending I felt nothing, lying about the baby to protect myself, and I threw away something real.

They settled me in my room, the little couch in the room was made up into a bed for Chris. I still couldn’t feel anything below my waist, it was annoying because I wanted to move around. A nurse came and helped me feed the baby when she fell asleep I just let her stay on my bare chest. I started to fall asleep and Chris came and took her. He kissed her nose and sat in the rocking chair.

“Aurora.”

“Huh?” He looked up at me.

“I want to name her Aurora Christine.” I slept, I started to surface again a bit later and I could hear Chris talking.

“So anyway, that’s what happened. Your mom didn’t want me to know about you. I just figured she didn’t love me. Auntie Sofia said it was because your mommy would feel like I ruined my life. And the only reason we’re together is because of you. Why is that a bad thing though? I didn’t think it was possible to still love her after she lied, but you know what…I still love her. Maybe you can make us a family. I know that’s a lot of pressure but let’s face it, you’re not even listening because you fell asleep again.” I opened my eyes and Chris was walking Aurora around the room. Nervous energy. It was around seven in the morning, he needed to sleep.

“Hey.” I shifted so I was in a sitting position, the numbness was starting to wear off. I felt like someone had used me as a punching bag.

“Hey.” He smiled and brought her over. I ran my finger over her features. Chunky little girl. A nurse came in and gave me the lowdown. Once the anesthetic was out of my system in an hour or so they would remove the catheter and I would need to start moving. Between the pain from my incision and what I can only describe as the nine-months worth of periods happening at once, the three days I was in the hospital was uncomfortable and messy. Sofia showed up that first day around nine. She came skidding into the room, waking Chris from his nap.

“I am so sorry! Henry and I took a little isolation vacation to work on the wedding. You weren’t due for two weeks.” I was holding Aur in the bed, watching TV. Chris sat up, yawned and rubbed his face.

“Coffee.” He mumbled, he walked past me and the baby, pausing to put his hand on her for a moment, before sleepwalking out of the room.

“Has he been here the whole time?” Sofia asked, coming over and looking at Aur.

“Yeah…he sort of caused the labor.” The feeling was back all over, so I could change position easier. Sure, I looked like a hunchback when I walked, but I was mobile again.

“And how did he do that?” Sofia held her hands out for the baby.

“I may have told him that he was the daddy in my sleep. He was less than ecstatic. We argued and are in the middle of a time-out in the fight.”

“So, have you two talked at all about it?”

“No, priority one is Aurora. We’ll deal with all the other stuff when we get out of here.” I smiled as Aur yawned and opened her eyes. She liked to hear people talk.

The next two days I spent deciding what to do. Everything for me and Aur was in L.A., out of curiosity I had my N.Y. apartment put on the market. I already had an offer. But I didn’t know if I wanted to live in California permanently. Chris was conflicted. He had a place in L.A. and Boston. Either way, he could be close to Aur. But he wanted to go back to Boston, he had already missed several of the months he usually spent there on downtime. My excuse for not going back, my grandparents, wasn’t an issue since I cut them off. They had sold their house and moved somewhere to retire, or so my lawyer told me. Since Chris and I still hadn’t addressed our situation or Natalie for that matter, I didn’t know what to do. If he was in Boston, she would be there too. So I couldn’t stay with him. Sofia was in L.A. but was going on location, Scar was in Paris with her family for a while.

“I have an idea, but it’s going to be a lot of work in a short time.” I was changing Aur’s diaper, I was due to go home in the morning. Sofia was sitting on the end of the hospital bed and Henry was leaning against a wall. Chris was frowning at his phone but looked up when I said that.

“What?” He asked.

“I’m going to take the offer on the apartment. Sofia I need you and Henry to supervise Aur’s stuff and most of mine packed up from the condo. Don’t worry about the furniture.” All three of them stared at me.

“And where will we be putting this stuff?” Sofia frowned, she disliked moving shit. Chris looked at me hopefully.

“Chris, find me a place in Boston.” His face fell for a split second, did he think I would stay with him and his girlfriend? I had professed my more-than love to him, didn’t he think that would be awkward? Where the fuck was Natalie anyway?


	11. Chapter 11

It took a couple of weeks, but Chris managed to find a house. He supervised the moving of all the stuff. We figured I could do the decorating whenever. So began this strange, pseudo divorce. Chris would come over and see Aur, he’d take her to see his family. So far news had only broke that I had the baby, no other information had leaked. But his family knew Aur was his, so did the Marvel family. 

We were already in the planning stages for the media blitz for ‘Infinity Wars’. I only had to go to a few Comi-cons and premieres, Chris was pissy because he would have to be away from Aur. I was tempted to ask how Natalie was handling all this, but if it didn’t have to do with Aur, we didn’t talk. I was too sleep-deprived to give a shit anyway. 

The baby was pretty good, but she fought sleep. I learned that the easy way to knock her out was singing. All pride goes out the window when you haven’t slept in 20 hours. At three months, Aur was right on track. She still had amazingly blue eyes, just like Chris’. Her hair was getting darker as it grew. I sat her in her swing, she was fussing and had been since 3 a.m.

“Okay Aurie, you want a song? Yeah.” She liked ‘Glee’ so I shuffled the soundtrack and hit play. Of course, it was ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ I was so sick of this fucking song. “Can I pick a different one?” Her little mouth puckered up to cry when I stopped the music. I started it again immediately. She watched me as I started singing. I figured I should attempt to pick up.

“Just a small-town girl, living in a lonely world.” I cleared off the couch and grabbed a dirty bottle.” Some will win, some will lose, some were born to sing the blues.” Okay, the song was good to clean to. I looked over to Aur, she was smiling but her eyelids were drooping. I dropped what I was doing and got into the chorus. Choreography and everything. 

Unfortunately that meant I didn’t see or hear Chris come in and start filming me. The song ended and I went to turn it off since Aur was asleep. I saw him leaning on the counter and started. I clapped my hand over my mouth to cover my yelp. I grabbed his shirt and shoved him into Aur’s room, punching his arm a few times for good measure.

“Ow, ow, what? It was an impressive performance! You and Jensen should start a musical act.” He laughed and collapsed into the glider.

“I love how since I moved here you have never knocked. Not once.” I started to put away some things. “I forgot you were taking her somewhere today. She’s been up since 3.”

“Yeah, last time she stayed over I think I crashed before she did.” He smirked.

“Parenthood, the fun never stops.” I sat on the floor and leaned against the crib.

“What are you going to do with your free time?”

“Sleep. So tell me, what is happening in the outside world? I can’t remember.” I yawned.

“How the fuck would I know? I’m either here, mom’s, or my place with Aur.” Chris laughed. “It’s actually been a nice three months.”

“If you like isolation.” His comment actually resonated in my sleep-deprived brain. When was the last time he mentioned Natalie? If anyone brought her up he just said she was working and he hadn’t been back to L.A. since Aur was born. Where was I going with this? What bothered me? Oh shit, I needed to sleep.

“Not isolation if you’re with people you like.” Oh, right.

“How is Natalie, she taking everything okay? God, that’s horrible I completely forgot about her.” I scrubbed my face with my hands.

“Come on, go take a nap. I’ll hang out with little bit.” He stood and extended his hand to me. I looked up at him and I knew.

“She broke up with you.” It wasn’t a question. “Because of me and Aur.”

Chris sighed and sat back down in the chair, elbows on his knees.

“Actually, I haven’t been with her for about a week before Aur was born. That’s what I was doing the morning you went into labor. She was moving out of the L.A. house. I was texting a friend who was supervising.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I had planned on telling you that night, but the whole labor thing threw me off. And she didn’t break up with me.”

“Chris…you didn’t-”

“Let me finish. I had been spending so much time with you and I should’ve missed her, or at least felt bad. I didn’t and it wasn’t fair to her. So I talked to her about it and she went off. She told me you had a plan to tell me it was my baby, even though it wasn’t, so you could trap me. And that you told her it was just a matter of time before you broke us up.”

“Charming lady there Chris.” I was seething, stupid bitch.

“Yeah, well, I knew you had no interest in trapping me. It has always been the other way around. She overestimated my appeal to the females. So I broke it off.” His hands came together and he started to twist his fingers. “Then you outed yourself in your sleep and I just lost it. My game plan had been to be there for you, make you see that even though she wasn’t mine, I would claim her. But she was mine and you lied. That’s why I said you didn’t have a heart.”

“I-” I got up, stupid hormones were still in chaos. I was not crying again this year dammit.

“Not finished. But then in the OR, you said you needed me, wanted me. I was still mad and I wanted to focus on the baby.” He stood and blocked the door. “I didn’t forget Alysa, did you?”

“Chris-” He kissed me, almost one year to the day he got me pregnant, he was kissing me again. His hands were on my waist, pulling me close to him. My hands sort of froze, before wrapping around his neck. I pushed into him, wanting him everywhere on me. I ran my hands up his shirt and his mouth moved to my neck. I made strange noises of urgency. I was 10 seconds away from telling him to just fuck me on the changing table. Then we both heard a cry.

We paused, not moving a muscle. Would she fall back asleep? How crazy did this look? Would she miss us for 10 or 20 minutes? She gave a howl and was full-on pissed. Her majesty was not used to being left alone in her swing. Chris bolted from the room, I followed at a more casual pace. She was just mad, not in distress.

“Hi, poor baby, yeah. Daddy got ya.” He picked her up, she blessed him with a smile and patted his beard as she laid her head on his shoulder.

=

Chris hung around the rest of the day. That evening he put her to bed and came out to where I was reading a script on the couch. I was also thinking, as much as I just wanted to throw him down on the floor and ride him, we needed to talk.

“Sorry about earlier. Probably not good parenting to screw in the kid’s room.” He sat by my feet.

“That was the least of my worries. But, I mean, do you think this can work? I lied to you Chris, for months. I-I’ve used you for years.” I looked at the pages and flipped them idly.

“You didn’t use me and if you did, I liked it. The lying thing, just, if you ever get pregnant again could I be the first or second to know? “ He grabbed my foot, holding it to keep his hands still.

“Aurora is good birth control. But I’ll keep you in the loop. That’s another thing. There were two sides to us. Friends and fuck buddies. Then co-parents. Being a couple, I feel like we should lay some ground rules. Dates of the romantic sort, not just getting drunk and banging. Conversation and interaction not involving Aur.”

“Makes sense, we’re essentially starting on the first date here.”

“None of my relationships have been healthy, but don’t people wait before having sex? Like, build a foundation or some shit?” I shrugged, maybe he knew what he was doing cause I was out of my depth.

“Wow, we are doing this backward. First the baby, then the dating, THEN the sex.” He muttered petulantly.

“Just give it a month, I want this to be the relationship that sticks. I need to feel like I’m being responsible.” I leaned over and ruffled his hair.

“Can we still have sleepovers?”


	12. Chapter 12

We skipped Halloween. We stayed home with the baby watching TV and talking instead. We fell back into our friendship. But when he played with my fingers or hair, it meant something different. I wasn’t due to work again until mid-January. Chris was enjoying his break, too. He was looking more into directing now. I knew he preferred that to acting.

“So what have you told your family?” I asked the weekend before Thanksgiving. Chris was lying on the couch with Aurora on his chest. They were watching the Disney channel together, it was just too adorable.

“About us? They knew it was going to happen. Mom asked if her future daughter-in-law was coming to Thanksgiving with her granddaughter.” Chris patted Aur’s back as she tried to see me. I sat on the floor next to them.

“Damn Lisa, don’t get ahead of yourself or anything.” I rolled my eyes.

“I told her you won’t even have sex with me, so she’s being a little ambitious.”

“I’m sure you did. I told you December 31st I’ll remove the chastity belt. I have a plan.” I waggled my eyebrows at him.

“It better not be a plan for me to last long.”

“Aww, poor Chris has to not have sex for a few months-”

“Six months, you at least have B.O.B. I only have my hand.”

“Do you need me to make you feel better?” I offered. He narrowed his eyes at me.

“I am scared and intrigued. Go on.”

“I think you know where this is going.” I ran my tongue along my lower lip. He cleared his throat and sat up.

“Aur I think it’s nap time.” He cooed and got up, taking her to the nursery. I laughed and took their spot on the couch. I was flipping through the channels when he came back and sat next to me. “If your plan is to just tease me and give me blue balls, I’m out.”

“I haven’t done that to you in years.” I climbed onto his lap, facing him. “So you think that I have an unfair advantage with B.O.B.? I like your hands.” I grabbed one of his hands and brought the fingers to my mouth. I ran my teeth along his index finger and he smirked.

“I like yours better.” I swiveled my hips, grinding into his lap. I felt him twitch through his gym shorts. I kept moving my body against his, a fully clothed lap-dance. At the same time, I took his finger in my mouth and sucked. His breath hitched, his erection hard and hot against me.

“If I recall, my mouth isn’t so bad either.” I said after removing his finger and sliding down his body. I knelt between his legs as he continued to recline on the couch. His hands touched my face as I looked up at him.

“Alysa, I know you wanted to wait, you don’t need to do this because you still feel guilty over us.” I pulled his shorts over his hips and wrapped my hand around his length.

“Oh, we’re not going all the way. But, this will give you some willpower to make it to New Years.” I ran my hand up and down him as I talked. Then I tucked my hair behind my ears and took him into my mouth. His head fell back, hands grasping the couch cushions. I used one hand to fist the base as I took him to the back of my throat several times. I licked and sucked until he was sweating and moaning. I could taste him and felt him clench as he came in my mouth. I swallowed and stood up, a small smile on my swollen lips.

“Woah.” He breathed and pulled his shorts back up. I went into the kitchen and came back out with some water. I listened for Aur, but he had managed to get her to sleep.

“Now, no more bitching or I’ll make you wait longer and use B.O.B. in front of you next time.” I sipped my water.

=

Thanksgiving was uneventful. No one mentioned that he had a different girlfriend last year. It spoke to the number of girls that paraded through his life. Everyone had an air of ‘I told you so’ when they saw Chris and I look at each other or touch each other. Aur was fascinated with her cousins. She watched them running around like she wanted to join them. She would smile and blabber at them when they went past and talked to her. But Chris was her hero, he always got the biggest smiles. She was in love with her daddy. There’s no reason that Chris being such a good father would turn me on, but it did. And I think he knew it. 

Christmas was exciting since it was Aur’s first.

“Don’t you have to decorate too?” I asked. Aur was sitting by the tree trying to touch everything and falling over in the process. Chris was setting her upright after each tumble. I was wrapping presents and fighting Dodger over the ribbons. Chris looked at me sort of funny.

“When was the last time I spent the night at home?” He had a point. I guess it was before just before Thanksgiving.

“Huh, you could’ve asked before you moved in.” I went back to wrapping.

“My mail still goes there so it’s all good.” He grabbed Aur as she tried to stand up holding on to the tree. “You two could come to stay there sometimes.”

“My house is better.” I stuck my tongue out at him. “My little cottage in the woods.”

“Yeah, I did a good job turning you into a Disney princess.”

“Dodger, go do the dishes.” He tilted his head and looked at me. “Not quite a princess, animals don’t do my housework.”

“Eh, what are you gonna do?” Chris shrugged. I knew he’d picked out this house because he loved it. It was private and rustic, perfect for Aur and me. But a part of me wondered if he picked it out with himself in mind too. At least if he moved in it wouldn’t be front-page tabloid news. Shit, no one had even got a picture of Aur yet. Boston was way better than L.A. in that way. When I was pregnant everyone wanted pictures of the bump. We managed to sneak out of Cali before anyone realized I had her.

“I think after I film in January…I’m going to take a break.” I concentrated on trying to wrap an odd-shaped box. “I love acting but, I hate being away from Aurora. I would take her with me but then she would be free game for everyone with a camera.”

“Yeah, I was hoping to wait until she was a little older before anyone knew she existed. But press rounds are going to be a bitch. You’re not pregnant anymore so they’re going to figure you had her. Then all the questions, the gender, her name-”

“Her father.” I looked at him with a smirk.

“I’m still on board with not telling anyone that, or about us. I don’t want to drag you two into the spotlight.” Aurora yawned and laid down on her belly, sucking her thumb. It was getting late.

“A part of me wants to hide it, another part wants to make a preemptive strike and just lay it all out. Bring her on the Ellen show, tell everyone you’re her dad and announce we’re moving in together.” I stood up and stretched, I still had 2 days before Christmas to finish wrapping.

“We’d break the internet. But once there’s nothing to hide, there’s nothing for anyone to look for.” Chris got up and came over to me. “Did you say we’re living together?”

“Why not? You can still keep your house as a bachelor pad, whatever. You may decide you can’t stand living with me.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chris’ family all gathered at his mom’s house Christmas Eve and stayed over so we could open presents in the morning. I climbed into the guest bed after putting Aurora in the playpen. I grabbed my tablet and started reading the script for my shoot next month, making notes. Chris came in and looked in on Aur before coming and climbing into bed with me.

“I can’t do this.” I muttered to myself. “Why did I think I could do this?”

“What?” Chris looked at what I was doing. “Lys, don’t torture yourself. You’re going to do it, you’re going to rock, and you’re going to be a Disney princess. Where is the downside?”

“This is just so big. A live-action Disney movie about a fairy tale that wasn’t animated first. And the dancing, I hate the waltz.” I grumped and turned off the tablet. Setting it aside I chewed my thumbnail.

“You know how much I love Disney, if I thought you would fuck this up I would tell you to quit.” He grabbed my hand out of my mouth. “Stop stressing or no present.”

“You actually picked up something for me while you were buying every toy in the stores for Aur?”

“I left the big kid toys there. Here.” He held out a small blue box.

“Woah, there’s not a ring or anything in there.” I eyed the Tiffany’s box like it would explode. He got me to date him and move him into my house in an alarmingly fast pace. Gotta draw the line somewhere.

“Please, you won’t even put out. Why would I put a ring on it?” He laughed in a hushed voice. I had almost forgotten Aur was in the room. I took the box and opened it. It was a heart bracelet in white gold with diamonds. On the back were Aur’s birth date and the time she was born in beautiful script.

“Oh Chris…thank you.” I breathed. I had been wanting to get something to commemorate her birth for a while. So he bought me a bracelet from Tiffany’s, how was he real? I used to talk about how I wanted one when we were younger. I looked up at him. “I-I-um, I lo-”

“Hold that thought.” He put his finger on my lips. “Seb and I had a discussion a while back about this.”

“About how to express how much he likes you? Are you going to ask for a threeway?”

“No, we’ll save that for Valentine’s. Anyway, in Romanian, they have a word that doesn’t have a literal translation in English. It means longing, but with more…love, I guess. ‘Dor’.”

“Longing? Really? Did he not see the reason that would be funny to me? I dor you, dor, I like it.”

“Good, now I don’t have to worry about Aurora growing up with a complex because mommy never said ‘I love you’.” Chris laid back in the bed.

“I do though, you know that you two are my world? Right?” I asked as I put on my bracelet.

“Hey now, don’t go all cute and fluffy on me. I may lose interest.” He chuckled and turned out the light.

=

“Okay, I think that’s everything. Are you sure it’s no problem? I can come and get her after the party.” I bit my lip and looked into the living room where Chris was suffering separation anxiety worse than Aurora was.

“She’ll be fine Alysa.”

“I mean the hotel is only a half-hour away. We don’t need to stay overnight-”

“Alysa. Look at me.” I darted my eyes to her. She lowered her voice. “I know your childhood was less than ideal. You decided the only person you needed was yourself. It’s why you fought Chris for so long.”

“I still have no idea why he was so persistent. He could have any girl in the world.” I rolled my eyes.

“And yet, from the moment he brought you home…” Lisa shrugged. “You need to accept that people want to be there for you. I will watch Aurora, just like I will watch my other grandchildren while their parents go out and get drunk. She is a part of our family, and by association, so are you.”

“Oh.” Was all I could say. Lisa patted my arm and went to pry Aurora from her dad’s grip. I chewed at the inside of my cheek. “Bye, my most beautiful, smart baby in the universe. Dor.” I kissed Aurora’s cheeks and nose. Chris was taking pictures on his phone of her like he’d forget what she looked like before tomorrow night. I pulled out my phone as I walked to my car and left a message for my lawyer to call me on the first day she was back. I waited for Chris and we took off.

“Do you think she’ll be okay?” He asked, glancing back at his mom’s house.

“I’m more concerned about you. Are you going to be able to concentrate tonight?” I glanced at him.

“On what? The party? Everything is set up. Our outfits are at the hotel. Caterer, room, clean-up. You said it was covered.” He frowned at me.

“Do you remember why we got the hotel room?”

“Huh?” His eyes widened and he smirked at me. “New Years Fucking Eve.”

“Literally.”

=

Okay, so I may have a flair for the dramatic. I’m an actress, shut up. I had rented a hall in this fancy hotel in Boston to throw a New Year’s party. I decided I wanted everyone to wear masks because I imagined Chris fucking me still wearing his. We had a room upstairs. It was sort of sealing the deal that we were a couple now.

“Did you pick a date yet?” I asked Sofia. We were getting ready for the party. Henry and Chris were already downstairs seeing what the bar looked like.

“I think September. I won’t be too hot, the weather should be good. We need to figure out your dress and Aur’s.”

Speaking of dresses, I loved the theme of this party. The masks could be as wild and colorful as they wanted, but the outfits had to be black. Sofia and I had both gone the LBD route. Her mask was lace-like with crystals. Mine was silver with delicate scrollwork. Chris had refused to let me see any of his outfit. He said I would nitpick and he could dress himself. 

Sofia and I entered the hall, the guests were starting to trickle in. We made our way to the bar where Henry and Chris were deep in discussion. He was in his fucking all black Gucci suit. I wondered if we could sneak in a quickie somewhere. He had a silver mask too, it accented his eyes making them bluer. He smiled as he saw me.

“Ladies.” He took my hand and kissed my temple. “How long do we have to stay down here?” He muttered.

“Until everyone is too drunk to care.” I pressed my lips to his ear. “An hour or so.”

“Who wants a drink?!” Chris announced.

I was pretty close, after an hour and a half, no one noticed Chris pick me up and carry me out of the room into the elevator. We made it to our suite and Chris pulled off his jacket and tie, kicking out of his shoes. I sat to remove my heels, Chris came over and untied my mask.

“As beautiful as this mask is, it’s pointy but I will leave mine on since I can tell it does something for you.” He pulled me to my feet and kissed me, his fingers massaging into my hair. I reached behind me and unzipped the dress, shimmying out of it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, dropping me unceremoniously on the bed.

“Hey, you break it you bought it jerk.” I laid back with my hands behind my head.

“Just tell me how much I owe you.” He crawled over me, kissing my neck and cleavage.

“Did you just call me a whore?” I laughed and grabbed a handful of his hair as he trailed kisses down my stomach. He ran a thumb over the scar from my c-section then slid his hand into my panties. He moved his mouth back up to mine, licking along my lips and sliding his tongue along mine. His thumb was applying pressure then releasing on my clit. He slid one finger then another inside me. I pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, my hands fumbled with his belt as I started to push against his hand. My hips were shifting restlessly. He was right, neither of us was going to last long. I pulled my mouth from his and gasped as I felt my belly tighten and my climax rush through me. Chris left me as I laid there enjoying the aftershocks, my skin slick with sweat. I felt him pulling my underwear off and looked up. He was something to see naked, his body was one that made you want to run your tongue along every plane and curve. I propped myself up on my elbows as he got on the bed.

“What?” He asked with a confused smirk.

“You’re so pretty.” I sat up and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him on top of me.

I linked my ankles at the small of his back. I could feel him, heavy and hot between my legs, sheathed in a condom. It didn’t work last time but I had switched birth control, I loved Aur but was not ready for another one. I pushed the mask up off his face, it fell to the bed. He moved and pushed inside me. It had been over a year, I was a little tight from non-use. I twisted my hips and relaxed, trying to soften for him. He looked at me for a signal to move. I nodded and he pushed forward all the way until he was fully seated in me. He moved slowly, sort of moving his hips instead of thrusting. He put his forehead to mine and closed his eyes. I closed mine, letting the sensations wash over me. He was sweaty, our skin sticking together. I jerked my hips when he made his first thrust. We moved in sync. I gripped him, digging my nails into his back. It was intense and animalistic. Raw. But passion was the underlying current.

We both knew this time meant something different. There was closeness, the knowledge that in the morning we wouldn’t go back to just friends. He brushed his lips against mine and I climaxed, pushing into him and crying out. He tensed and collapsed on top of me, panting. I couldn’t breathe, but I didn’t want him to move. I wanted his weight on me while I slept. He kissed my closed eyelids and nose, I gripped him tighter. I knew he needed to clean up so I kissed his shoulder and let go. I slumped into the pillows, reaching for my panties. I pulled them on and grabbed the sheet, collapsed again. I heard Chris come back and crawl into bed. He put a hand on my hip and rolled me into him so we were nose to nose.

“Hello good sir.” I yawned and put my hand on his face. “What?”

“Dor.” He ran his fingers through my hair .


	14. Chapter 14

After ringing in the New Year we went back to the usual. Mid-January we packed up and moved into the L.A. house for my shoot of ‘The 12 Dancing Princesses’. Aur was 6 months old and starting to babble. She helped me run lines. Chris liked being Mr. Mom. He and Aur didn’t go out much, we were still trying to come up with a way to announce everything. I was still stressed about the pressure of the movie and Chris told me to let him handle it.

“You only have a few more weeks of shooting. Just concentrate on that.” Chris wrapped his arms around my waist and carried me towards the door. My car was waiting and I was stalling.

“But, what are you going to do? Don’t show her face or the house, or-”

“Babe, I’m the one who has issues with my personal life in public. I’ll think of something.” He set me down and tucked a hair behind my ear. “Kiss me and go to work.”

“The chivalry has gone downhill since I gave it up.” I narrowed my eyes at him and pressed a kiss to his lips before leaving.

I’ll give him credit, he came up with an interesting idea for revealing Aur and our relationship in one shot. No muss, no fuss. My assistant came up to me with my phone while I was getting my make-up touched up.

“Lys, you need to see this.” She was smiling widely. I took my phone and looked at it.

“Oh shit.” I breathed. Chris had tweeted a picture of Aur and Dodger laying side by side on the floor. They were both on their stomachs in identical poses of arms and legs splayed out on a blanket. Aur’s face was turned away from the camera, so was Dodger’s. They were both facing the TV which was playing ‘Oliver and Company’. That asshole had posed the most perfect and adorable picture ever. The caption said ‘@alysadalton Dodger picked today’s movie for our girl’.

“I think he just outed your happy little family.” My assistant laughed.

“Yeah, will you let my publicist know about this? I feel like she’s going to get some calls about it.” I shook my head and went to film my scene. I felt funny, nervous because now everything was out there, better because we didn’t have to evade anymore.

I got home that night and Chris was balancing Aur. It was a new game he enjoyed, standing her up and seeing how long she could maintain it. He caught her as she dropped and put her on the floor for tummy time. She saw me and sort of rocked on her hands and knees. She’d be crawling soon. I laid down on the floor next to her and Chris.

“Who became a minor celebrity today?” I sang to her. She smiled and made an odd string of vowel sounds. She found a toy she liked and started chewing on it. Chris grabbed one of my feet and pulled me closer to him.

“Think it did the trick?” He asked.

“Hannah gave comments to every major source so yeah, I think we’re good. At least we got it out before Marvel rounds.” I sighed and laid back down. We laid like that for a while. Side by side on the floor. Chris tracing my calf.

“Did you put me on Aur’s birth certificate?” He asked. I bit my lip, thinking of how to address this.

“Yes. But Hannah had some sort of seal put on it so no one could access it. I mean it’s not technically legal cause I didn’t have you sign it. But you’re listed as the father.” I squeezed my eyes shut.

“Well, the general public couldn’t but my lawyer could.” I sat up to see him grinning at the ceiling.

“What?”

“I was going to surprise you, go through the legal channels, get my name on there. But, somehow, my name was already on there.” He laughed. “It was a nice discovery. You weren’t as ambivalent to me as it seemed.”

“Shut up, I just thought that if something happened to me I wanted it clear cut who Aur belonged with. I didn’t do it for you.” I pulled my leg away and shoved him with it.

“Sorry Elsa, I forgot you’re the ice queen.” He grabbed my foot and tickled it. I abso-fucking-lutly consider tickles as an act of war. I jerked my leg away and raised my heel over his crotch. He grabbed his package protectively and rolled into a ball, laughing hysterically.

“That’s right Captain America, every man fears a shot to the balls.” I tossed my hair and stood up. “Remember that Aurora.” I picked her up and took her into the kitchen for a bottle. I had to pump milk for her because my hours were so erratic, she didn’t seem to mind.

“It’s good advice. Any boy comes near you, kick to the balls.” Chris called from the living room.

=

“I gotta say, getting her an i-pod was brilliant.” I came out of Aurora’s room and sat next to Chris on the couch.

“Every Disney song on shuffle all night. Works for me when I can’t sleep.” He shrugged. I glanced at the table.

“Are you challenging me to game night?” I smirked and picked up the Jenga box.

“I found it when I was moving shit into the garage. You realize you still haven’t unpacked, like, 12 boxes?”

“I’ll get to it, or just leave it until I move again.”

“We’re not moving again…ever. We will grow old and die here.” He hated moving. He was in the process of covertly getting his stuff into my place.

“Eh, maybe we should’ve moved into your place.” I teased.

“Stop changing the subject because you don’t want to lose to me on game night.” Chris started setting up the game. I sat on the floor at the coffee table opposite him. “Now to make things interesting. You lose a game you lose an item of clothing.”

“So, strip-truth-or-dare-Jenga? You’re getting laid tonight one way or another, huh?” I laughed.

“If you happen to get naked and I dare you to fuck me…what are you gonna do? Lose?” He shrugged and folded his legs under him. We looked at each other over the tower. Now, this wasn’t the mass-produced version of Truth or Dare. Chris and I had gotten drunk and wrote our own on them one night. Chris extracted one.

“Dare, turn me on without touching me.” Chris read and smirked. I gave him a look of defiance.

“Try it, big boy, I’m an ice queen remember?” I crossed my arms over my chest. He thought for a second then came around to my side of the table. I smiled at him. He leaned over, his mouth right next to my neck and exhaled. I shivered at the sensation. He hovered his lips over my ear and cheek before moving to my lips. Okay, so it was sort of hot. Like, really hot. The proximity of him, the fact that I could feel the heat of him-

“Okay, you did it, back off.” I pushed him away laughing. He went back to his side of the coffee table. “Whew.” I shook myself and picked one. “Truth, what was your dirtiest dream about?”

“Feel free to go into detail if you want.” Chris leaned forward with interest.

“Oh god, I had so many of them when I was pregnant. I think the gang bang with all your characters was the dirtiest. Steve, Jake, Curtis, Nick, Johnny, Ryan, Harvard Hottie, one after the other.” I closed my eyes and smiled to myself.

“Sounds exhausting.” I opened my eyes. “Were all your pregnancy dreams about me?”

“I plead the fifth, pick.”

This went on for a while. Eventually, we were purposely knocking the tower down to strip.

“Do you fantasize about me at work?” Chris read. He was down to his boxers and edgy since I had just given him a lap dance that ended when he got a hard-on. “Every damn day.”

“Dare, give oral sex for 10 seconds, no longer.” I smirked at him, I was also a little on edge since he’d been dared to finger me through my panties. “The game is determined to give you blue balls.” I crawled over to him and he laid back on the floor, arm over his eyes.

“I regret my decision to have game night.” He mumbled. I pulled his boxers down and bent forward, I ran my tongue along his length. I wrapped my hand around the base and stroked him.

“That’s 4 seconds.” I enveloped him my mouth and sucked, tongue working on him. I timed another 6 seconds and pulled away. I leaned over him, my lips wet. “10 seconds.” He opened his eyes and grabbed me around the waist. Still gripping me, he sat on the couch and pulled my panties down. I grabbed a condom from a hidden drawer in the coffee table, we always seemed to hook-up outside the bedroom so I took precautions. I climbed onto his lap and slid onto him. He grabbed my hair and pulled me into a kiss as I moved up and down. That stupid game had us fucking like animals. Chris clawed at my back and I tilted my head back with a moan.

“Shit, sorry. Shooting tomorrow.” He panted and gripped my hips, helping me ride him faster.

“Don’t care.” I breathed. I leaned forward and buried my face in his neck, I was close. I dug my fingernails into his shoulders and licked at his sweat-slick skin.

“Fucking Hell.” I felt him tense and grip me harder as he came. The bite of pain from his fingers brought me to my own climax.

“Mmmm.” I groaned and relaxed into Chris’ chest. His arms moved up to hug me close. He kissed my hair.

“Were the curtains closed?” He muttered into my hair. I looked up towards the windows.

“Nope.” I climbed off of him and stood up. I grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped it around my waist. I went to the window and looked out. “It’s okay. I see eyes but I’m betting it’s voyeuristic raccoons.” I shut the curtains and followed Chris into the bedroom. He went to get ready for bed, I collapsed into the bed.

“As long as they didn’t have cameras.” I heard him mutter. He came out and I took my turn. I pulled on some shorts and exchanged my bra for a tank top. Our clothes were still in the living room, shit. Oh well, it could wait. I dove into the bed and laid my head on Chris’ chest.


	15. Chapter 15

After Chris posted about Aurora his Twitter blew up, I had to close mine because of the hate I was getting. They loved Chris and Aurora, but I was a hateful she-bitch for trapping him with a baby. Not the worst thing I had ever been called and one of the risks of dating someone like Chris. My fans were nice about it, but the prevalent question was ‘When is he popping the question?!’. I couldn’t deal with it. In March it leaked we were living together in L.A., at least they didn’t print our fucking address in the report.

I finished filming and we ran back to Boston. We had a month before media rounds and premiers for ‘Civil War’. One month before we were in the spotlight all over again. I was making a non-starter list in the kitchen one day. Aur was in her high chair alternating between eating sweet potato puffs and throwing them at Dodger. He’d learned fast once Aur started on solids that she was a goldmine of people food. Chris came up behind me and read the list over my shoulder.

“No asking about marriage. No asking about Aur’s birth. No asking about my dumbass lying to Chris for so long. No video or pictures of Aur’s face.” He read out loud. “Aww, babe, you’re going to take all the fun out of this.” He smirked and sat at the counter next to Aur, across from me.

“Christopher, you hate these as much as I do so zip it.” Chris rolled his eyes and kissed Aur on the head. Her hair was getting darker like mine and longer. She held up a puff and he allowed her to feed him. He grimaced at the taste, they were gross, then smiled at her.

“Yummy, but I think Daddy and Dodger are full. You eat them, little bit.” Chris waited till she looked away then turned his head and spit out the puff in a napkin. I handed him some coffee to rinse his mouth.

“Wait until she shares her green veggie Cheeto things with you.” I went back to my list. Chris frowned and looked back at Aurora, scratching Dodger’s ears.

“Mamamamama.” Aurora gibbered. She was still enamored of her daddy but was close to saying ‘mama’ as her first word. She liked the mmm noise.

“Come on kid, dada. Give it a try.”

“Mmamama, bababab, badaba.” Aur went back to eating. Dodger resumed his station at her feet.

“Getting closer. Yes, media rounds are not exactly something I look forward to, but you have to answer that stuff…maybe not about the lying.”

“Fine, but the first person to ask when we’re getting married gets gut-punched.” 

“Shit, I better warn mom.” Chris grabbed his phone. I took it away from him.

“Stop it, it’s too soon and your mom knows that.”

“She knows the endgame here. I’m pretty sure everyone else does too.”

“Lalala, I can’t hear you.” I covered my ears as Aurora laughed and copied me.

“Mommy is crazy, here Sofia’s calling.” Chris gestured to my phone and released Aur from the high chair. He started cleaning her up as I answered.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Wedding shit, what’s up with you?”

“Same.”

“Clarification please.”

“Media rounds, questions about the future, putting a ring on it and such.”

“Oh right, good luck with that. So September 14th, at sunset. Private beach. 20 guests. You bridesmaid, Aur in a dual role as ring bearer and flower girl.”

“Are you on a budget or something?” I laughed. “Just kidding. That sounds amazing. No hassle, I like it.”

“That’s what Henry and I decided. We hate going to big fancy weddings so why throw one? But I’m going to text you a picture of the dresses, text me back the sizes. And bachelorette party is August still deciding where tell Chris Henry wants him at the bachelor party in Vegas. No bridal shower.” Sofia finished and I smirked.

“Why not just elope in Vegas, get it over with?”

“No, no dear girl. Vegas is for male bonding, the beach is for romance. Lumberjack boy will have you two getting married in the forest, so don’t question my choices.”

“Sofia, I love you, but shut up about me getting married.”

“Whatever, kisses.” Sofia hung up, I put my phone on the counter and went to see what Chris was doing with Aur. They were on the floor in the living room. It looked like a scene from ‘The Jungle Book’. Aur was crawling, Chris was crawling after her, and Dodger was trying desperately to crawl under Chris.

“Dodger, she’s winning! Quit sabotaging me.” Chris tried to avoid the dog licking his face. Aur found an interesting toy and gave up on the race. “See? Crazy.” Chris wrestled with Dodger for a minute before he noticed me.

“Man-child.” I stuck my tongue out at him.

“Speaking of which, I started planning Aur’s birthday.” He got up and brushed himself off.

“Awesome, wilderness or animal?”

“Animal, 2 bedroom, club level.”

“I want to pet a giraffe.” I clapped my hands.

“Um, no. But we will be able to see them. Private guide like before.”

“People getting pictures like before.”

“And that is why little bit will be in a stroller with a cover. And wearing a hat. And sunglasses.” Aur looked up at her daddy’s pet name for her and crawled over to him. She pulled herself into a standing position with his pants and reached an arm up. Chris picked her up.

“We could just shove her in a duffel bag.”

“I was thinking one of those bags people put their dogs in. Breathing holes.”

“This is just the risk we’re taking. She can’t spend her whole life indoors, maybe people will respect the fact that it’s her first birthday and she’s at Disney World.”

“Sometimes I hate that she got dragged into this. Famous by association.” Chris ran a hand over her hair.

“We’ll just keep her surrounded. Your family is big enough she can have an honor guard. Miles is quick, he can jump in if he sees a camera pointed our direction.”

“I like that idea only because it will be fun to watch.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Chris, honey, I dor you but if you wake her up I will have to kill you.” I whispered in Chris’ ear as he stood in the doorway to Aur’s room. She was asleep on her tummy, binky in her mouth and butt in the air. I grabbed Chris’ arm and dragged him to our room. I shut Aur’s door then came and shut ours. The suitcases were out and Chris was experiencing extreme separation anxiety. I was too, but I was better at repressing it.

“What if she talks while we’re in New York? You just have to get through those, I have to go to L.A. after and then overseas. What if I miss her first word? Or stands up on her own? Or walks?!” Chris sat on the bed and stared at me.

“She’s nine months old, I doubt she’ll start walking. She just got the hang of sitting up and not looking drunk while doing it.” The first word was close, it bothered me too. But what did he suggest we do?

“Let’s take her to New York with us.”

“You want to drag our daughter around New York while we do a press tour? What are you going to do, have her sit on your lap the whole time?”

“No, don’t be silly. Whoever isn’t on camera watches her.” Chris shrugged.

“Yeah, we’re on ‘Late Night’ at the same time. Who watches her then? Or when we’re all on Kimmel?” Chris groaned and fell back on the bed. He knew Aur would be better off with his family.

“I haven’t been away from her for more than two days since she was born.”

“I haven’t been away from her for more than two days since she was conceived. But do you want her in New York during a major press junket and premiere? That would be like taking her to San Diego during Comic-con.”

“At least at Comic-con she could cosplay and be incognito. Fine. I’ll take her to my mom tomorrow. But be ready for me to pout the whole way to New York.”

“Did I mention I bought some items for the hotel sex?” I asked as I started packing. Chris sat up.

“Hotel sex?”

“Yeah, lots of it. We don’t have to wait for the baby to be asleep.”

“And I can Facetime her all the time?”

“Maybe not during the interviews, but sure.”

“Okay, no pouting.”

The week was pretty full. Chris had interviews most of the days, talk shows on three days, I had SNL, one panel and then the premiere. Then everyone would leave for international promotion and I would go home to Aur. Another week and Chris would be home. 

We checked in to the hotel and touched base with our agents and publicists then collapsed on the bed. We stared at the ceiling for a while, just holding hands. This was the hardest part of what we did. We loved meeting fans and the talk shows were pretty fun. I kind of hoped we’d get a drinking game with Seth. Chris and Scott nailed it last time. But the interviews after interviews, all running into each other. The same questions and the few who wanted to make a name for themselves asking way too personal stuff. Of course Scar, Lizzie, and I always got asked about our diets and hair and make-up and how we felt being up against the boy’s club. Blah. Chris rolled to face me.

“This is so weird. We’re actually sharing a room instead of sneaking into one later.” He smiled.

“I know. And when they ask about our personal lives we have to tell them the truth.” I laughed and turned to him.

“Did everyone get the same picture of Aur?”

“Yeah, it’s the one with you holding her and I’m walking behind you. You can only see her back.”

“Ah yes. That’s a good one, we look like a normal family.”

“You’re ready to be done acting aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I think I am. If there’s a really good part, something I wanted to do forever, I’ll take it and I’ll play Steve as long as they let me. But I loved directing.” His brow furrowed as he thought. “What about you?”

“I love acting, it’s all I ever wanted to do. But maybe until Aur is older I’ll just do, like, one film a year.”

“Did we just fucking decide to be those boring parents who never do anything?”

“I still expect you to take us to a Disney park once a year, but yeah. We’re going to settle.”

“Is it wrong that turns me on? Being all domestic with you?” He pulled me closer.

“God your kinks are weird. You’d have me barefoot and pregnant if I’d let you.”

“How about not pregnant and stilettos bent over the-?” I covered his mouth as I started laughing.

“That one we could do. Just the shoes or should I wear something you can take off?” I removed my hand.

“You could surprise me.” He cocked one of his eyebrows.

“Well, if you give me 20 minutes we could make it happen. Start the week off with a bang.” Chris kissed my nose and jumped off the bed, he was out the door in 5 seconds. I got a text ‘Coming back with dinner, be ready.’

=

I looked in the mirror as I fluffed up my hair. I heard Chris come back and set stuff down in the kitchenette. I came out in a hotel robe to see what he got for food. I walked so the robe covered the black heels I wore. I felt him eyeing me appreciatively.

“I know we discussed you playing dress up, but the robe is doing it for me too.”

“Everything does it for you. What’s under the robe is likely to kill you.” I popped a grape in my mouth and turned my back to him. I pushed one side of the robe off my shoulder. It exposed a lavender bra strap that tied at my shoulder. I pushed off the other side and let the robe fall to the floor. I wore a lavender satin and black lace lingerie set. Not only did the bra tie at my shoulders, but the panties also did too. Four ties undone and I would be naked. I turned with my arms out and posed as I faced him.  
“Where, when did you get that?” He cleared his throat and adjusted himself.

“That’s all you can think to ask?!” I started laughing and slapped him on the chest with both hands.

“I feel the need to make small talk or this will be brief if you catch my drift.” He put his hands on my hips and snapped the tie on my panties.

“You are such a meatball. You’re lucky you’re cute.” I kissed him, curving my body into his.

“Ahh, everyone loves me for my talent, but you keep it real.” He muttered and moved a hand up the back of my neck. He held me tighter to him. I put my hands on his face, the beard soft on my skin. We kissed like that for a while, hands sliding over each other’s clothes. Odd that making out and over the clothes touching could be so erotic. The last time we’d taken things slowly we were freshmen in high school.

“You know what’s weird about us?” I asked, pulling away and wrapping my arms around his neck.

“So many things, but what specifically?”

“I’m standing here in something that would take, like, no effort to remove. And you’re happy to just kiss me.” I grabbed the hem of his shirt and twisted it pulling him back to me.

“I know, what’s wrong with me?” He laughed as I pulled his shirt over his head and unbuckled his pants.

“You used to just…attack me. On occasion you were sweet but it was always urgent. Like you couldn’t wait.” I backed up towards the dresser and turned to look in the mirror. He watched my reflection.

“I knew that in the morning you would put me at arm’s length again. I had to spend as much time touching you as I could.”

“And now that you know I just might wake you up in the morning with my mouth on your dick, you like to take it slow?” I leaned over, putting my forearms on the dresser. I spread my legs a little more than hip-width apart, my ass posed in the air.

“I could be persuaded to skip to the main event.” He came up behind me and ran his hand down my back.

“Come on, you wanted me in heels bent over for you. Now I want you to fuck me while I watch in the mirror.” The hand on my back trailed over my hip and into my panties.

“What’s got you so hot and bothered?” He said softly, the extended kissing had done something. I was ready. He ran his fingers over me, teasing and exploring. His other hand brushed my hair over one shoulder. I looked up at our reflection, hair covering one eye now. It was a fantastic sight. I looked seductive and feminine in the lingerie. Chris standing behind me shirtless, one hand hidden from sight.

“You. And you like me to say it, don’t you?” I smiled at him and bit my lip as she slid two fingers into me. Readying me for him. I heard his pants drop to the floor and felt his erection through his boxers and my panties.

“I like hearing you say how much you want me? No, never.” He had bent over me and was whispering at my shoulder. 

I moved one arm from the dresser and grabbed the back of his head as he kissed the back of my head. He stood upright and I braced myself again, closing my eyes. He untied the sides of my panties and they fell to the floor. His boxers followed and I heard the condom wrapper. Then he was pushing into me. This position allowed him to hit certain spots faster and harder. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. His head was bowed, I couldn’t see his face. But I could see his sculpted chest, the sweat forming on his skin. My legs started to shake, it may sound like a nice fantasy but standing sex in heels is hard on the muscles. Chris noticed and pulled out of me.

“What?” I turned and asked, breathing hard. He wrapped his arms around me and fell back onto the bed. He pulled my shoes off as I straddled him and lowered myself on his length. I bent over and kissed him as I rode him, his hands tangling in my hair. I dug my nails in his chest as I moved faster. I made small, desperate noise into his mouth. I finally felt the release and sighed in pleasure. Chris grabbed my hips and took over the motions as I enjoyed my climax. He came soon after and we collapsed into a tangle, panting. After a few moments, he got up to clean up. When he came back I propped up on my elbow to look at him.

“What?” He mimicked my earlier question.

“Do you like condoms?”

“I’m not sure how to answer that. They’re necessary, so if I enjoy having sex with you I have to like them.” I laughed.

“But like, after you get married. If your wife was on like the depo shot or had the implant?”

Would I like to have skin to skin with the woman I love and am married to? No, I enjoy wearing a rubber glove on my dick.”

“I figured as much. I’ve just never gone bareback I was curious.” I laid back on the bed.

“Do you think I have?” He asked leaning over me.

“I don’t know, maybe?” I looked at a picture on the wall and he chuckled.

“No, I haven’t. I was too worried about getting a girl pregnant.” He turned my face so he could make eye contact. “And I did, through a condom, so where is this coming from?”

“I don’t know, all the wedding talk with Sophia, the questions we’re going to get. I was trying to think of some perks about being married. Not that I have changed my mind on the subject, so don’t run out to Tiffany’s.” I poked him in the chest.

“Fuck that, I’ve had the ring picked out for a while. But really, sex without protection is the only plus you can see in getting married?” I chose to ignore the ring comment. “We could do that now if you’re feeling adventurous.”

“Christopher! And what would you do if I got pregnant again?” I sat up and went to get some shorts.

“Ask if it’s a boy can we name it Brady?”

“You so want to lock all this down, don’t you?” I gestured to my disheveled state. Hair all tangled, wearing workout shorts with a lingerie top. He just smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Chris and I were both fidgeting in the back of the SUV on the way to the premiere. It had been a tough week. The panel and the press gauntlet had been the worst. We had no way of controlling the questions. There were so many questions about our little family. Chris almost punched someone who asked if the baby was his since we weren’t together during my pregnancy. I almost punched someone who said that I was lucky Chris forgave me for lying. Now the red carpet. At least we wouldn’t have time to answer any questions about our personal life. Chris put on his sunglasses as we got ready to get out.

“How long have you had these?” I pulled them off his face and put them on.

“Hey, rude. They’re my favorites.” He reached for them and I handed my aviator sunglasses to him.

“Wear these. I want to see if anyone notices I stole yours.” His door opened and he slipped my sunglasses on. He gripped my hand tight as we got out. There was an explosion of noise and camera flashes. I’m glad I stole his sunglasses, they smelled like his shampoo and they made me feel protected. I led the way down the carpet, smiling and posing. Chris’ hand tightened occasionally and I would lean into him. Our first red carpet as a couple went good. I knew tomorrow photos of us would be everywhere. We made it back to the hotel and fell asleep. Tomorrow we would get to see Aurora again.

=

“She grew.” Chris whined as he carried Aur into the house.

“Haha, Bada.” Aurora giggled and slapped Chris’ face with her little hands. I finished carrying in the bags and collapsed on the couch.

“Close, Dada.” Chris sat on the floor next to me with Aur on his lap.

“Nononono.” Aur shook her head and wriggled away from him. He watched her go over to her crawl through toy. She used it to stand up.

“Hey, look at that.” I smiled as she craned her head to look at us.

“She stands, look she stands!” Chris exclaimed and clapped before crawling over to her. “Who’s a smart baby?”

I laughed as she tried to move and fell on her butt. She gave up on the standing and crawled over to one of her toys.

“She is getting fast, we should race her and Dodger.” Dodger lifted his head where he laid splayed out on the floor, then went back to sleep.

“I can’t go.” Chris was lying on the floor still, watching Aur. I sat up and went to sit with him. He laid his head on my lap and looked up at me. “Can I cancel?”

“Oh sure, they’ll cancel the foreign release and press because our daughter has you wrapped around her finger.” I ran my fingers through his hair.

“I can feel the support and affection in your sarcasm.”

“Good, that’s what I was going for. We FaceTimed with her all last week, she loved it. I don’t want you to go either, but-”

“Wait.” Chris sat up and Aur wandered over and crawled into my lap. She stood up using my shoulders and pulled at my hair.

“Ow. What?” I wrestled my hair out of her fist and looked at Chris.

“You don’t want me to go? You need me here? You want me here?” Chris gave an exaggerated look of shock. “Are you admitting that you crave the company of another?”

“I know you’re doing this to lighten the mood but I will hurt you.” I ran my thumb nail across my neck. He grabbed Aurora out of my arms and stood up.

“Mommy has feelings, mommy has feelings.” He sang, using our child as a human shield.

“Christopher, you will pay for this. You know that right?” I presented a vicious smile.

“Shit, that’s scary.” He frowned. “Protect me little bit.”

“Nonono.” Aur shook her head.

“See, girl power. I’m going to start dinner.” I stood and Dodger’s head popped up. He trailed me into the kitchen to make sure if any food fell he could be of help.

“What did you mean I will pay for this?” Chris called.

“Hmm, maybe no something something until you get back. Not even on FaceTime. How long will it be? Two weeks?” I called back.

“I was wrong! You have no feelings! All hail the Ice Queen.”

“Too late.”

=

I was taking off my make-up and brushing my hair when Chris came into the master bathroom. He hopped up on the counter to face me as I finished.

“What time are you out tomorrow?”

“Flight is at 6pm. I plan to spend the day making Aurora happy I’m gone by smothering her with attention.”

“Good plan. I need to take her shopping for some new clothes. She’s outgrowing everything. And she needs some older baby toys. Your mom’s house is stocked, maybe I’ll just go over there and shop.” I smiled at him.

“There also is the little matter of someone’s birthday.”

“Jeez you’re like a little boy. I have til June give me a break. Plus, we’re going to Disney in July. Can that be your birthday? Aurora and you can wear matching birthday ears.” I clapped my hands and stepped between his legs, hugging him. “Oh please have a joint party with her.”

“I was already planning on it. And I meant your birthday. It’s the day after I get back.” He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. “You got out of last year because you were so pregnant and mean.”

“I hate celebrating my birthday, something bad always happens.”

“You do seem to be cursed, how about we just rent a fancy hotel room and fuck until we’re sore? Then you can go to the spa.” He kissed my forehead.

“Hmm, I like it. And we wouldn’t be away from Aur for more than a night, we could just stay in Boston.” I shrugged.

“I love my low maintenance girl.” He tilted my head up and kissed me. Hands on my hips. I hugged him closer and pressed into his body.

“Okay, I rescind the no sex.” I breathed against his lips.

“Actually, and don’t fucking laugh, could we just hang out?” He looked at me, blue eyes wary.

“Hang out? Like order pizza, watch movies, and make out?” I bit my lip and smiled.

“Yeah…you’re not going to make fun of me for not wanting to have sex?” He hopped down from the counter and took my hand.

“No, it’ll be like when we were teenagers. The sexual tension rolling off us but not going any further than over the clothes groping.” I led him into the living room.

“Well, I can’t promise only groping. I mean if my dick just happens to fall into your hand. Or my hand just happens to slip up the leg of your shorts.” He shrugged and flopped onto the couch.


	18. Chapter 18

The gate notification went off and I grabbed Aur from her high chair.

“Let’s go see who it is.” I told her. One thing Chris had made sure of when he found the house was that it was gated with a security system. Finding celebs was way easier than it should be. I hit the button to activate the security camera.

“Baba.” Aur said.

“Alysa, are you there?”

“What the fuck?” I snarled. “Why are you here?”

Sitting in a car were my grandparents.

“Alysa, knock it off. Buzz us in.”

“How about I press this little button and call the police?”

“We want to see Aurora.”

“Are you delusional? I changed my name and threatened you with a lawsuit. And then haven’t talked to you for a year. Who the fuck are you to make demands?” Aur looked at me, little mouth turning down. Chris and I didn’t fight around her. Our play fighting made her giggle, but the malice in my voice was scaring her.

“Don’t use that language with me.” My grandfather growled back. Aur’s eyes got watery.

“We’re upsetting my daughter and I don’t like that.” I changed my tone to one of elation. I sounded like a Disney princess. “So you better just get the fuck away from my fucking house or I will call the cops. I’m not in your family anymore, I don’t belong to you. I belong to Chris and our daughter.” I let go of the button, the camera went off. They must have lost their goddamned minds. All the press, Aur’s picture, they thought it could be a little family reunion.

I went to the couch with the tablet and sat Aurora on my lap. I connected to FaceTime and dialed Chris. I held the tablet in front of Aurora as I breathed deeply.

“My girls.” Chris’ face filled the screen.

“Hey daddy.”

“Aurora! When did you learn to talk?” Aur giggled and patted the tablet. I shifted it so we were both in the frame. “Oh, hey Lys.”

“Oh hey Chris. How is it?” Chris was making faces while Aur studied him.

“The usual. Ready to come home and sleep for a week or two.” He rubbed his face with his hands. “After your birthday.”

“About that. I changed my mind.” Aur knocked on the screen and I grasped her hand with mine.

“Nonono.” She tried to wave my hand off.

“I’ve been wondering is she actually saying no or just making sounds?” Chris asked.

“Sounds. Watch. Aur, cookie?” I asked her.

“Nonono.” She said and looked for her cookie.

“She also says babab, dabab, yooo, boba, nothing that could be an actual word.”

“Boba is a real word. My little Star Wars nerdlet.” Chris yawned and leaned on his hand.

“Anyway, my birthday?”

“Right, I’m listening.” His eyes closed.

“I’ll make it quick. I want to go to the zoo and then have dinner at your mom’s with everyone.” His eyes opened a bit.

“Really?”

“Yeah, we can fuck until we’re sore in our own bed. We can spend the day as a family.”

“Hey.”Chris’ eyes opened fully, he squinted at me. “Where is this coming from? You look worked up.”

“Nothing, I’m just worn out. Aur has decided if you’re not in the bed with me she has to be.” I rubbed my eyes and shook my head.

“You’re a shitty liar.” Chris grinned at me, his stupid smile I couldn’t resist.

“The Bennetts were here. They wanted to see little bit.”

“Never in a million fucking years.”

“Pretty much what I told them. It’s fine. I just…I’m starting to see why people get married just to escape their families. I should’ve just said yes when we were kids.”

“Too late now, babe. I don’t think I will ever take a wife.” Chris shifted and yawned.

“Uh-huh. Go to sleep. Dor.” I blew him a kiss.

“Dor. Dor little bit.” Chris waved to Aur, she flapped her hand in response.

=

“Holy shit. We actually made it through one of my birthdays with no disasters!” I fell back on the bed as Chris shut the door.

“No fires, no broken bones, no car accidents.” Chris nodded.

“No missing persons.” I leaned up and smirked at him.

“Oh yeah, your 21st was a wild one. What I can remember of it.” He laid on his side next to me. Head propped on one fist and his hand on my stomach.

“Where did they find you again?”

“Hotel pool, asleep on a floatie.” He sighed. “ It was soothing really.”

“I’m sure.” I grabbed his face and toyed with his beard. “I love your family. I’m glad Aur has them.”

“Have you heard any more from…” He trailed off.

“No and the differences between our formative years were even more glaring. Why are you even with me? You could be married now, growing the Evans clan even more.” I smiled as his hand trailed up my shirt, tracing my belly button.

“What do you call Aurora?”

“Illegitimate.” I laughed. “But yes she is an Evans. What about a Mrs. Evans?”

“I don’t need a Mrs. I’m happy with you. And I think you’ve been an honorary Evans since Carly and Shanna hid you in the house for a week in 8th grade. Scott declared we adopted you, remember?”

“No one even noticed I was gone at the Bennetts. Anyway, I know your idea of the future. What happens if you decide you do want a Mrs. and this ends?”

“Nope, you turned me down so often I think I’ll do the George Clooney route.” He moved my shirt up more and kissed at my stomach.

“Buy a pig, move to Italy, and marry a smoking hot lawyer.”

“Pretty much, but you and Aur would have to come along. I’d miss you.” He looked up at me with a grin. I grabbed his hair and pulled his lips to mine. He blanketed me with his body, I loved when he did that. He was warm, I could feel his muscles working under his clothes, his smell was all around me. He moved his mouth to my neck, grazing his teeth over the flesh.

“You never know, if you asked me to marry you in, like, 20 years I may say yes.” I felt him smile and he moved his head to look at me.

“I think you should ask me.” He flipped out positions so I was straddling his waist. He put his hands behind his head and smirked up at me. “Something like, ‘Chris, my dearest Chris, you are the handsomest, manliest, smartest person in the world.”

“Shit, that is horrible.” I made a face at him, he held up a finger and looked at the ceiling.

“I worship the ground you walk on and I am thankful every day that you allowed me into your life.”

I rolled my eyes as he continued his speech. I shifted and unbuttoned his pants, I reached in and started to stroke him to hardness. His breath caught and he looked at me.

“No, continue please.” I smiled and licked my lips. I kept moving my hand up and down his almost erect shaft. My other hand moved up his shirt, nails moving over the muscles.

“I tried to pretend, shit-” He forgot his speech as I enveloped his cock with my mouth. I let him fall from my mouth.

“Chris, you wanted to tease me, so go ahead. Keep talking.”

“I, um, loved you from the first moment I saw you.” I ran my tongue up and down him once more before taking him to the back of my throat. His body tensed and his words were coming out clipped. “I-I fuck I don’t know.”

He grabbed me under the arms and rolled me under him again. His hands worked furiously, unfastening my jeans. He knelt on the bed and pulled them and my panties down my legs. He moved back towards me and I grabbed his face with my hands.

“You realize of all the times we’ve had sex, it never happened on our birthdays.” I frowned as he thought back. It was true. No matter what happened on our birthdays, we never fucked or even kissed. We somehow always ended up sleeping in the same bed, bathtub, hammock. Curled up.

“Oooh, a milestone.” He waggled his eyebrows and pulled my shirt over my head, followed by his own. He traced his fingers along the lace of my bra, grazing over my satin covered breasts. He had slowed down, it was no longer a drive to fuck. He was taking his time. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. He ran his tongue along my stomach before nipping at my hip bones.

“We have a child and we live together but we never had birthday sex. Nothing strange about this ship.” My neck arched as he pushed my thighs apart and set his mouth and tongue to work on me. I dug my nails into his scalp and he groaned into my body. The vibrations on my clit set me off and I clenched my legs around his head as I came. He pried my legs apart and hovered over me.

“Strange is a term open to interpretation.” He kissed me, and I tasted myself on him. 

He removed my bra and his jeans before getting into the trusty condom drawer. Then he was sliding into me. Chris took one of my hands in his and held it over my head on the pillow. My free hand went to the back of his neck and pulled his forehead to mine. I lifted my hips to meet his thrusts, wrapping my legs around his waist. The position put delicious pressure on my clit and I came again. Chris kissed me, panting into my mouth, the climax seemed to roll into another one. My core and legs clenched around Chris and I felt him twitch and empty into me. He rested with his forehead on mine for a moment. He then brushed his lips over my eyes, nose, lips and cheeks. I chuckled.

“I gotta say, birthday sex is a lot like everyday sex with you.”

“What can I say? I bring my A-game every time.” Chris smirked.

“Oh for fuck's sake.” I shoved him off me and he fell onto the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

Chris was serious about not doing anything for his birthday. We stayed home all day playing with Aurora and went to dinner at his mom’s. And just like my birthday we celebrated with sex. As we got closer to Aur’s birthday I started to feel funny. She wasn’t this little lump anymore. Her personality was getting more evident every day. She loved to study things, figuring out how they worked. Chris would hold her hands as she walked around and around. ‘Mamamama’ had evolved into just ‘mama’. She laughed at everything. Since Chris and I were now sort of retired, not working but looking at scripts, we got to be with her all the time. I was reading on the couch one day while Chris laid on the floor on his stomach. Aur was sitting on his back and they were watching ‘Sesame Street’.

“Dada.” She patted his head and laid her chin on it.

“Oh shit, oh shit, I can’t move. Did she just say it?!” Chris called. If he moved it would knock Aur off. I looked up and smiled.

“Yeah she did. I know inside you’re doing a victory dance.”

“Finally! The next kid better say my name first because I can’t take the suspense.”

“And where is this next kid coming from? Not my body.” I flipped a page.

“I will have a son named Brady.”

“I’m sure you will babe. I need to start packing tomorrow. I’m glad the flight is only 3 hours, maybe she’ll sleep the whole way.” I exited my book and switched the tablet to the itinerary for Aur’s birthday. It was ambitious. The 3 of us would arrive on Wednesday and have 2 days of just us. Chris’ family would arrive that Saturday. On Aur’s actual birthday on Sunday, there would be a celebration at ‘Beauty and the Beast Be Our Guest Restaurant’. Then the fireworks, then home on Monday.

“I doubt it, she likes to look out the window. Little bit, can daddy get up?”

“No.” Aur flapped her hand at him and continued to watch Abby Cadabby.

“Alysa, little help?” Chris whined. I got up and grabbed Aur. I sat her on the floor and handed her a puzzle as Chris got up. He went to the spot I had been sitting in on the couch and flopped down. I sat on top of him.

“My spot.”

“I’m not moving Dodger, he looks so comfy.” Dodger looked up from where he was taking up quite a bit of couch. He got up and crawled onto my lap. Chris made a noise and shoved us off him. He picked up my tablet and started looking through it.

“She has swim lessons in an hour. Do you want to take her or me?” I asked, getting the dog and myself resettled.

“You can take her this time, I feel ogled in my swim trunks.”

“You just want to plan out the ride schedule, Disney nerd.”

“Bite me woman. I want to do the little kid stuff the days we’re together, then Ma will watch Aur so you and I can do the more grown-up stuff.” Chris was concentrating on whatever he pulled up.

“I am not giving you a handjob on The Haunted Mansion. “

“Does that go for all the dark rides? Cause Space Mountain has some possibilities.”

“No, remember they have infrared cameras?”

“Did they put those in before or after I finger banged you on it in 11th grade?”

“Hopefully after. Can I have my tablet back?”

“No.” Aurora came over to see what we were doing. “See bit? Disney World!”

Aur pulled herself up in a standing position as Chris showed her. She poked at the screen and lost interest as Elmo came on the television.

“She is not my child.” Chris huffed.

“She’s not even one yet, she’ll be into it when she sees it’s not just a picture.” Chris continued to pout as I got up and went to get ready for swim class.

“I don’t care that you changed resorts, I mean, we stayed at the Animal Kingdom one before. But why this one, nothing about you is contemporary.” I laughed as we followed the concierge to our villa. Our luggage was with the staff behind us.

“I have my reasons, one being that it’s big enough for all the family the other you’ll see in a second.” Chris had Aurora in his arms, she was trying to decide if her magic band would be fun to chew on. The concierge opened the door to our villa and I saw what he meant.

“Holy shit you got a theme park view?!” I ran to the window that made up one wall. I could see the castle across the parking lot of our hotel. At night we would be able to see the fireworks! I turned back with a huge smile. On the table in the kitchenette was a beautiful floral arrangement with a basket in cellophane.

“Uh, uh!” Aurora stopped examining her magic band and wiggled in Chris’ arms as she reached for the items she saw.

“Hold up little bit.” Chris took the magic band and gave it to me as the hotel staff left.

“What is that?” I asked.

“Just a way to kick off the birthday girl’s trip.” Chris smirked and sat Aur on the floor. He got the flower arrangement/gift thing and sat down next to her. She patted the cellophane and smiled at the sound it made. I sat next to Chris as he removed several items. A small white pillow, a long jewelry box, a rose scepter with glitter, a glass slipper that lit up, a certificate and a-

“A tiara? Chris, babe, she’s way too young for this stuff.” I laughed and read the official decree declaring that Aurora Evans was now a Disney Princess. Well, she had the name for it.

“She likes it though.” Chris smiled as Aur lit up the slipper and clapped. Chris put the tiara on her and the bracelet before snapping a quick picture.

“She’s going to break it though.” But I smiled at the sight. “Who is that pretty girl?”

“Mama.” Aur pulled the tiara off and held it out to me. Chris took it and placed it on my head. Aur laughed and clapped.

“Oh hell yeah.” Chris snapped a picture of me.

“I’m already a Disney Princess, how is this different from the movie?” I took the tiara off and put everything but the shoe up.

“Disney Princesses rarely wear tank-tops and yoga pants, no makeup and a ponytail. That’s going on Twitter. Mommy is a pretty princess.” Chris was talking to Aur and nodding. Aur nodded and crawled off to check stuff out.

“Funny, I’m going to get stuff put away and get her bed set up.” I shook my head and started to do the responsible stuff. 

The bedroom was amazing, they had Aur’s playpen set up already. I realized there was a sliding door-thing that allowed you to look out the window at the view while taking a bath. Unfortunately, if anyone was in the bedroom they would have a view of the person taking a bath. It also gave me some not so family-friendly ideas. We had decided to just stay at the hotel for the day, let Aur get used to her surroundings. We would hit the park bright and early in the morning. After a while, we went to the pool area. They had a splash area for Aur to waddle in. We timed it pretty well. The other people staying were at the parks. Chris and I were able to remain incognito for the most part. A few kids running around looked like they recognized him. But as he had on a hat and sunglasses, plus the beard, it was hard to tell it was him.

“I think they know it’s you.” I teased. He was standing in the Mickey-shaped splash fountain and holding Aur’s hands as she walked. He had on a t-shirt with his trunks. I was laying on a lounge in my suit and sunglasses. The kids, two boys, and a little girl walked carefully by again. Their parents were watching, trying to figure out why their kids were trying to get a closer look at Chris. The little girl was maybe 3, she decided to be brave when Aur waved at her.

“Hi.” She said and looked up at Chris.

“Hi.” Aur and Chris said.

“Dey say you Capin.” She squinted.

“Huh?” Chris asked.

“They say you’re Captain!” I called over. The boys blushed and ran over to their parents, they looked to be around 5 or 6.

“Dada.” Aur clarified to the little girl.

“Alysa, little help here.” Chris looked over. I came and crouched by them.

“Come on honey let’s go back to your brothers.” I gestured and she followed me. Chris continued to let Aur walk, she decided to sit and splash as she watched me with the other girl. She looked a little concerned that I was with another kid.

“Hi, sorry if she was bothering you.” The mom of the kids apologized.

“No she’s fine. And you boys are right, that is Captain America.” I smiled.

“I knew it!” One said. “You’re his girlfriend too, you work for SHIELD. But your hair is a different color like when my mom turns her’s red.” The mom put her face in her palm as the dad laughed.

“Yep, so if you two want to come over and meet him that’s fine, but I wanted to let your parents know what was up.” The little family followed me over and met Chris. They didn’t ask for pictures and were nice, they left after a few minutes to go do their own thing.

“That was actually not painful.” Chris shrugged and handed me Aur before taking off his shirt. We went over to the actual pool and into deeper water, Aur clinging to my neck.

“Why can’t we meet more fans like that? What are we going to do when she starts making friends? That’s going to be fun.” I spun around and Aur kicked at the water.

“Pratt says it’s not that hard. Scope out the parents and if they seem normal set up play dates. On occasion, they’ll sell pictures of your house.” Chris smirked.

“Yikes.” I pulled a face and Chris took Aur into one of his arms and me in the other. He kissed my forehead.

“Whatever, we’ll deal with it. I want her to have friends, birthday parties, sleepovers. She’s going to have an average life.”

“So, dating and dances?” I brushed my lips against his ear.

“Oh no, when she turns 13 THEN we’ll lock her in the house.”

“Makes sense.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Is she down?” Chris asked. He was watching ESPN and texting someone as I closed the bedroom door. We had decided to move to a room on the first floor of the villa when we caught Aur trying to climb out of her playpen at nap time. We figured no stairs was a good idea, so someone else would get the loft master bedroom.

“Yeah.” I yawned and stretched. The movement got his attention and he looked up.

“Are we going to watch the fireworks?”

“I want to but, we have to get up so early.” I tilted my head at his tone. Was he seriously trying to initiate something tonight? “And by the tone of your voice, I think you and I have different versions of fireworks. We can’t do anything anyway, Aur is in the room and I’m not comfortable banging on hotel furniture.”

“Since when?”

“Funny. I’m going to give that whirlpool tub a try. I think I can see the fireworks if I open that window door by the tub.” I unlatched the gate at the foot of the stairs and walked up. Fully aware he was watching my ass, not that I was exaggerating the sway of my hips.

I got to the bathroom and started the water. By the time Chris made his way upstairs, I was in the bath, bubbles covering me. He frowned in the doorway.

“No stripping?” He walked in with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Oh yeah I did a whole routine. You took too long texting mommy.” I flicked bubbles in his direction and leaned my head back. I heard him undress and stifled a smile. He slid me forward in the tub and climbed in behind me. “Hey, occupied!”

“Come here.” He wrapped his arms around my chest pulled me so I was leaning back on his chest. He pulled my ponytail holder out and I leaned my head on his shoulder. “Were you serious about no sexy fun time tonight?”

“Please don’t call it that. Sounds like an X rated game show from Japan.” I laughed and nuzzled my nose into his cheek.

“I think it is.”

“Hmm, I could be persuaded by a massage.”

“Work, work, work, that’s all I do.” Chris sighed and moved his hands to my shoulders. He worked at the knots in my neck.

“I am so ready for little bit to walk on her own.” I groaned.

“I’m taller than you, think how I feel.” Chris chuckled and slid his hands further down my back. I felt his fingers creeping around my ribs.

“You better be going for my tits because if you tickle me I will drown you.” I reached behind me and linked my hands behind his neck.

“Now I’m conflicted.” He decided to go lower, finding my clit with this thumb and finger. He made small circles with the pads of his fingers. His free hand moved to one breast, toying with the nipple.

“Mmm, that tactic works too.” I moaned. I could feel him getting hard at the small of my back I could also feel my climax coming.

“The water is getting cold.” I declared as I pushed his hands away and climbed out. I grabbed a fluffy towel and started patting the water off me before dropping it to the floor. I did that with several towels.

“Huh?” Chris had his hands extended, a confused look on his face. “But I gave you a massage. A very thorough massage. And why are you wasting towels?”

“Gee, I don’t know.” I looked in mock surprise at all the towels on the floor before lowering to my knees. “Almost like I made a fluffy bed.” I tossed my damp hair and smirked at him.

“Well, at least they won’t have to change the bedding.” Chris shrugged and climbed out onto the towels. There wasn’t a lot of space but it worked. I rolled Chris so he was on his back and sat on his thighs. In the dim lighting I could see him looking up at me, he put his hands on my thighs as I ran my hands over his erection.

“I want lighting like this in our bathroom. It’s soothing.” I leaned forward and kissed him. He pushed the hair back from my face and plunged his tongue into my mouth. It was a hot, slippery kiss, he licked and sucked my tongue. He was hard and ready in my hands.

“I’ll make some calls. Did you grab a condom?” He panted when we broke apart. He had one hand in my hair still, the other was back at my clit. I chewed my lip for a moment, not sure how he would take his surprise birthday present.

“I didn’t bring any condoms.” I made a face. Several emotions went over his face, one after the other.

“Are you pregnant again? Or are you just planning on letting me finish in your mouth? Because if you say no sex I’m going to drown you.” He frowned, my hand was still stroking him.

“There is an option four, although I am open to you finishing in my mouth. I decided to get that birth control implant thing.” He grabbed my wrist, stopping the handjob.

“When?” He asked.

“In June, I just decided I wanted to. I’m tired of condoms and we’re pretty solid so I figured-” I was babbling, was he mad? This was not the reaction I had hoped for. Was he worried about STDs? “I can-woah!”

I made a noise as Chris suddenly grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his dick. He slid in to the hilt and his neck arched as he reached the end of me. My head dropped and I dug my nails into his pecs, it was such a different sensation. He sat up and mashed his mouth to mine as I started to ride him. His arms squeezing me. I urged him back into a laying position and put one hand on the edge of the tub next to us. My other hand went to the floor by his head. I swiveled my hips, trying to take him deeper. His hands went to my ass, helping me move faster. His nails dug into the skin and I whimpered.

“Sorry.” He gasped and loosened his grip on me.

“Don’t be.” I smiled at him and move the hand on the tub to his chest. I raked him with my nails and his hands dug into my skin again.

“Fuck it, Alysa!” He groaned and I felt him twitch. I concentrated on chasing my climax. I could feel the sensation building in my stomach, my body getting warmer and warmer. I closed my eyes as the orgasm washed over me. It was extra intense from my massage earlier. I clenched hard on Chris and I felt a warmness as he came. I flopped forward, almost headbutting him.

“So, you’re okay with no condoms?” I sighed and rolled off of him. “Certainly messier than I would like.”

“That’s unfortunate because I gotta say I’m a fan of this implant. Like, I want to find your gyno and thank her right now. Do you have her number on you?” He sat up and I slapped his back. I used a towel to clean myself up and stood. I grabbed a robe since I had neglected to bring my pajamas up with me. There was only one robe though.

“Looks like you’re streaking to the bedroom.” I laughed as Chris stood up, taking a moment to admire the pretty of his physique.

“I refuse to let the Magic Kingdom see me naked.” He wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed my arms. He peppered kisses over my face, something that annoys me to no end.

“Chris! Come on, let’s go to bed. We need to meet our guide at 8 and Aur will be up at 6.” I shoved him away and started down the stairs.

“Dor, Lys.” Chris leaned his chin on my shoulder as we descended the stairs.

“Dor, I dor you and our daughter more than I ever thought I would dor something.” I said softly as we entered the bedroom.

I could hear Aurora’s even, deep breathing. We looked into the playpen. She was on her back, her dark blonde hair a mess. One hand clinging to her Build A Bear Seb had given her for Christmas. The other hand gripping her Patriots blankie Chris had insisted she needed. Her sleep music was playing softly from the corner.

“She’s fucking 1 almost.” Chris whispered.

“I know.”


	21. Chapter 21

The trip went by in a blur. That first day Chris carried Aurora most of the day, pointing out things to her.

“See, if you crouch down Cinderella has a crown.” Chris had knelt next to the Cinderella fountain and shown her the optical illusion. Aurora had tried to splash in the water. Before we took her on the Golden Carousel, he helped her pull out The Sword in the Stone. Aur was confused but laughed at Chris’ reaction.

The guide was just there to keep tourists from bothering us, Chris knew everything to do and see. We took her on Small World, Winnie the Pooh, Peter Pan, Dumbo, the Teacups, and Buzz Lightyear.

“Do you think she’ll like this?” I frowned as we approached the Haunted Mansion. Turns out, she loved it. So we figured she would like Pirates, she did not.

“Dada, nonono.” She whined and buried her face in Chris’ neck through the ride. 

She loved all the people and activity. She would wave to the characters as they passed. She and Chris both had on sunglasses and he had his baseball hat on. No one recognized him, it was just a daddy and his daughter. I took over Chris’ job as photographer and took a million pictures of them. It hurt how sweet the sight was. 

When Chris’ family joined us over the next few days, he and I got more time alone for the rides. We regressed and ran around like children.

The day of Aur’s birthday was spent meeting the characters and getting the Be Our Guest restaurant decorated in purple and…lime green. My daughter has horrible taste in decor. Aurora ran around the room examining all the animated windows, as the sun went down so did the lights in the room. It was beautiful, there was so much detail. She had a cake with ‘the gray stuff’ on top. She opened presents and got way more toys than she needed. When the party was over we went to watch the fireworks.

“You’d think with the fireworks she would’ve stayed awake.” Scott smirked at Aur, who was fast asleep in her stroller.

“She’s all partied out, major sugar crash.” I smiled. The cousins were bouncing around, jumping on Chris and Scott. Shanna and Carly relaxed with Lisa. One of the boys called for Scott and he went to stand with them. 

I ran a finger over Aur’s face, how I managed to make something so pure and sweet was beyond me. I didn’t deserve her or Chris when it came down to it. Where was Chris, anyway? I looked up and found him a few feet away, watching me. He’d been doing that a lot. I stood up and held out a hand to him. He smiled and came over, taking my hand. I turned to look at the fireworks and he embraced me from behind.

“I feel like we’re on a TGIF show. Things have gone too well.” I leaned back into his chest.

“Shhh, you’ll jinx it.” Chris stage whispered. “Little bit couldn’t take all the fun? Look at her, little smushy baby girl. Do you believe we were able to get her to her first birthday alive and generally normal?”

“I’m not sure about that. Those first few months I know Ii caused psychological issues that won’t come up until she’s a teenager.”

“What? The whole lying to her father thing? No, we’ve all forgotten that.” He scoffed.

“Chris, come on. I was making excellent progress at screwing everything up beyond redemption. I still don’t see how you or your family forgave me.”

“Why are you bringing this up now?”

“Because I see you look at her and it makes me fall more for you every day. I know we’re not together because of her, but why didn’t my dumb ass see it sooner?” I shrugged.

“Heh, dumbass.”

“I’m just lucky that you developed a thing for dumbasses, or I would be in serious trouble.” I laughed. “Hopefully, with the next pregnancy, I won’t have to go through the horny months alone.”

“Two things. One, you didn’t have to be alone with Aurora. I would’ve gladly, in the interest of medicine, fucked you into the mattress. All you had to do was ask.” Chris dug his fingers into my sides and I spun around to smack him. He linked his hands at the small of my back and I rested my hands on his forearms.

“Trust me the logistics of pregnancy sex are no laughing matter. You seemed to know what you were doing in a couple of dreams though. What’s the second thing?” I looked up at him.

“You admit you want another kid. I knew I was wearing you down. You want me, you need me, you can’t live without me.” He sang and then kissed me. I felt so content and that’s probably why I said this.

“We should get married.” I blurted out as he pulled away. His eyebrows shot up. What the fuck was I doing? Fucking Disney World had my head all messed up. I opened my mouth to take it back and Chris smirked.

“I don’t know, that’s a really shitty proposal. Not even on one knee, no flowers, no ring? Come on.” Chris tsked me, shaking his head.

“That was stupid-” I blushed.

“No shit, how hard is it to get a ring? Like this one, this ring here. Jeez, Lys, way to half-ass it.” Chris pulled a ring from his jeans pocket. It was beautiful. I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Wha-”

“Simultaneous proposals, sort of romantic.” Chris smirked and shrugged. I know you hate stuff like this, but I wanted to ask you here. You beat me to it. So right now, just between us two, well 3 with sleeping beauty there, yes or no?”

I looked up at him and thought of everything we’d been through together. How could I say anything but-

“Yes.”


End file.
